


Fic del COW-T 6

by TatsuEigo



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime), Psycho-Pass, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le fan fiction che scrivo per il COW-T 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuove esperienze

**Nick autore:** TatsuEigo  
 **Fandom:** Diamond no Ace  
 **Titolo:** Nuove esperienze  
 **Personaggi:** Chris Yuu Takigawa, Sawamura Eijun  
 **Pairing:** ChriSawa  
 **Genere:** erotico  
 **Avvisi:** Lemon  
 **Rating:** rosso  
 **Parole:** 2020  
 **Prompt:** Sex Toys. 'A cosa serve quello, Chris-senpai?'

  
  
Da quando quel ragazzino impertinente era entrato al Seidou e, di conseguenza, nella sua vita, era successo davvero di tutto... All'inizio era sempre stato freddo con lui: non avevano iniziato per niente bene, con Sawamura che non perdeva un solo attimo per sottolineare quanto preferisse che fosse Miyuki a ricevere per lui; eppure, quando poi il pitcher era venuto a sapere del suo infortunio e inaspettatamente si era presentato dove faceva fisioterapia grazie al padre, per Chris era stata una sorpresa un po' come dire... Inaspettata, ecco.  
Poco tempo dopo quel fatto, avevano anche iniziato a frequentarsi: inizialmente erano solo baci, qualche coccola, dato che Sawamura era troppo innocente e inesperto, quindi Chris si era sforzato di attendere il momento giusto, quello che avrebbe cambiato davvero tutto nella loro vita sia normale che intima. Erano passati ben due mesi, prima che quell'occasione si presentasse e aveva mandato Sawamura stesso all'azione, seppur pur sempre in modo molto innocente. Si era presentato in camera sua dopo gli allenamenti, per fortuna i compagni di stanza si erano trattenuti ben di più al campo coperto per allenarsi con la mazza e, dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave, senza nemmeno chiederglielo, per giunta, gli era saltato addosso, finendo entrambi sul letto del catcher, il quale lo aveva fissato negli occhi, posando le mani si suoi fianchi.  
"Sai una cosa, Chris-senpai?" il sorriso che era apparso sul suo volto era poco decifrabile e Chris faceva davvero fatica a cercar di capire cosa ci fosse. "Dimmi, Sawamura." le mani andarono a posarsi tra i capelli del kouhai, per poi accarezzarli lievemente, mentre attendeva la spiegazione. "Ho..." le guance del pitcher si imporporarono, mentre abbassava lo sguardo imbarazzato. "Ho letto delle cose e vorrei che le provassimo... S-se ti va, ovviamente!" non voleva costringerlo e mai lo avrebbe fatto: insomma, non erano mai andati oltre il semplice bacio e immaginava che fosse frustrante per l'altro. Chris alzò un sopracciglio a quelle parole: finalmente ciò che aspettava si sarebbe avverato? "Sicuro che ti vada bene? Nel senso: cos'hai visto in realtà?" non voleva che sognasse cose che gli sarebbero state impossibili da sopportare. "Mh, beh... Varie cose che i maschi usano per darsi piacere... Alcune erano esagerate forse, però..." non riusciva a parlarne: era davvero troppo imbarazzante.  
Chris ridacchiò divertito e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte: non voleva esagerare ovviamente, però in parte poteva soddisfare quel piccolo desiderio. "Se sei convinto di voler provare, allora esaudirò il tuo desiderio: ma devi essere sicuro di non rischiare di pentirtene." ci teneva che poi non sarebbe successo ciò che aveva appena detto: aveva intenzione di farlo altre volte, quindi... Gli occhi da cerbiatto di Sawamura sembrarono vacillare per qualche secondo, come se fosse indeciso, ma alla fine annuì deciso. "Certo che ne sono sicuro, Chris-senpai! Altrimenti non sarei venuto a chiedertelo." il che aveva anche il suo senso, se ci si pensava bene: non era così stupido in fin dei conti. "Allora puoi ritenerti fortunato: già oggi potrai scoprire l'uso e l'applicazione di alcuni di quei giocattoli che hai visto."  
Il sorriso di Chris si fece più ampio e andò ad unire le labbra con le sue, rovesciando le posizioni. "Dimmi: preferiresti essere legato o poterti muovere, dato che è la prima volta in assoluto?" sarebbe stato a qualsiasi sua richiesta: voleva che stesse bene. "Legato!" la risposta fu più che immediata e senza risentimenti: voleva provare tutto al meglio. "Aspetta un attimo allora."  
Il catcher per prima cosa andò a chiudere la porta a chiave: non voleva mica che venissero colti sul fatto! Andò poi al proprio armadio e ne prese fuori una scatola, che appoggiò ai piedi del letto, iniziando ad aprirla: dato ciò che conteneva era ben piena, quanto il contenuto era nascosto come in una matrioska. Per prima cosa prese fuori le corde, che posò vicino a lui, iniziando a spogliarlo: non poteva certo farlo dopo; mentre lo faceva iniziò a lasciare una scia di baci che dalle spalle arrivarono sino al pube, senza indugiare lì: tempo al tempo in fin dei conti. Quando finalmente finì, prese le corde e con una certa maestria gli mostrò come annodarle bene, senza rischiare di fare male a qualcun altro o di bloccargli la circolazione. "Capito? Questa è l'applicazione del legare qualcuno: se stringi troppo forte rischi solo di fare qualcosa di male.." le labbra andarono ad incontrare quelle del pitcher che aveva osservato il tutto con molto interesse, nonostante non gli sarebbe mai stato utile probabilmente. Iniziò a stuzzicarlo con la lingua sui capezzoli rosei, deliziandosi dei gemiti che, di tanto in tanto, sfuggivano alle labbra del suo kouhai. Quando vide che era abbastanza eccitato lo lasciò stare e tornò alla scatola, cercando una cosa in particolare: Sawamura lo aveva visto o no? Alla fine tornò da lui con un anello fallico: nemmeno il tempo materiale di mostrarglielo, che già la curiosità dell'altro si fece sentire. "A cosa serve quello, Chris-senpai?" le labbra di Chris s'incresparono in un sorriso divertito: era davvero ingenuo e non ne sapeva nulla. "Ora te lo metto e ben presto scoprirai a cosa serve: non farà male, tranquillo." la sua voce era calmissima e infatti rilassò il pitcher, che si limitò ad annuire e lasciarsi andare tra le lenzuola, leggermente rialzato, in modo da poter vedere l'applicazione di quell'aggeggio. Prese l'anello più grande e lo mise intorno ai testicoli e al membro del più piccolo, lo strinse abbastanza, ma non troppo e alla fine ne mise un altro, attorno al pene. "Come li senti? Se sono troppo stretti dimmelo, che allargo un po': non fare l'eroe." in cose simili fare la parte del duro non serviva a molto, perché poteva andarne della sua salute. "Non ti preoccupare Chris-senpai, vanno benissimo così: te lo assicuro!" si ma, quindi alla fine a cosa sarebbe servito? Era un abbellimento? "Bene: ora vediamo..." mormorò indeciso, andando a controllare cos'aveva ancora nella scatola: qualcosa che poteva usare, ovviamente... O forse era meglio fermarsi quella volta e procedere a gradi? Tornò da lui senza nulla, sfiorandogli il petto con le mani: no, per ora con i giochini si sarebbe fermato lì: magari ne avrebbe usati ancora per prepararlo, perché sì, voleva davvero scoparlo questa volta. "Non so cosa tu abbia visto, ma ti assicuro che questa applicazione di ciò che so io, sarà ben migliore di ciò che immagini." era sicuro di sé: gli altri non si erano mai lamentati dei suoi metodi. Ora però basta parlare: doveva passare all'azione, non farlo aspettare ancor di più. Le mani sapienti del senpai andarono a posarsi sul membro eretto di Sawamura che già sembrava reclamare molte attenzioni: non sapeva il nostro caro pitcher però, a cosa servissero quegli anelli che gli aveva messo. La lingua si posò avida su di esso ed iniziò a leccarlo formando una specie di S, soffermandosi più volte sulla punta, stuzzicandola e succhiandola di tanto in tanto... Lo sentiva pulsare e il volto contratto da una smorfia di disappunto di Sawamura lo fece ridacchiare: così iniziava davvero a capire a cosa servisse, eh? "Se ti stai chiedendo se serve per impedirti di venire, beh... Sì: è la risposta esatta. Sei costretto a resistere finché io non te lo libero dalla costrizione: come ti sembra la cosa?" la risposta gli sembrava più che ovvia, ma voleva sentirla da quelle bellissime labbra. "C-Chris-senpai..." la voce del primino era strozzata dal piacere che la lingua del senpai gli dava e non riusciva nemmeno a ragionare lucentemente. "Fastidioso... Ecco come mi sembra; dà tanto fastidio non poter venire, in più quell'anello mi tiene, in ogni caso, bello in erezione." ed ecco che era arrossito ancor di più: non aveva mai parlato così con nessuno ed era una sensazione nuova per lui. "Su, abbi ancora un po' di pazienza, che tanto poi mi faccio perdonare per bene." allungò una mano a prendere il lubrificante e anche uno degli altri giocattolini, ma prima lo bendò: voleva che si concentrasse sulle sensazioni e non su ciò che vedeva. "Così il gioco diventa anche più eccitante, ascolta solo il tuo corpo e isolati dal resto." ora non avrebbe più parlato: non voleva togliergli la concentrazione che stava tanto predicando. Prese il vibratore anale che gli aveva posato vicino e lo cosparse per bene di lubrificante, facendo la stessa cosa con il suo buchino: un dito iniziò un lieve massaggio, mirato a farne distendere i muscoli, prima di provare a penetrarlo con una certa attenzione; non voleva che diventasse una cosa traumatica e che poi non avrebbe più voluto fare. Lo sentì contrarre i muscoli e si fermò, osservandolo. "Rilassati, Sawamura: se resti teso ti farò solo male ed è ciò che vorrei evitare, se possibile." Lo sentì fare dei respiri profondi, che a quanto parve lo aiutarono a ritrovare la giusta calma: meglio così dopotutto; alla fine tolse il dito e vi sostituì, con estrema accuratezza il vibratore, attento ad ogni cambio della sua espressione... Si fermò dopo la seconda pallina, dato che lo vedeva troppo sofferente e accese la vibrazione, senza muoverlo: gli piaceva? Il pulsare del suo sesso sembrava più che favorevole alla cosa e anche i gemiti che ora erano più sommessi... Quando alla fine tolse anche quello, si mise cavalcioni su di lui e lo baciò con passione. "Te la senti di farlo completamente, o preferisci che ti faccio venire?" magari a fare sesso non era ancora pronto: non riusciva mai a capirlo, a conti fatti. "Vorrei provare, ma non nascondo di avere paura." mormorò ricambiando quel bacio con altrettanta passione. "Se ti fidi di me, andrà tutto bene: altrimenti aspetterò il giorno adatto; non devo forzare nulla: deve essere piacevole per te." sì, si preoccupava molto per lui, ma non poteva farci nulla: era sempre così in momenti simili. "Mmmh... Io mi fido ciecamente di te, Chris-senpai, quindi per me possiamo anche provarci." c'era una nota di incertezza nella sua voce, ma non voleva deludere ancora l'altro. "Vedrai che sarò il più delicato possibile: promesso." gli scompigliò lievemente i capelli e lo liberò, mettendosi in mezzo alle sue gambe: si spalmò una grande dose di lubrificante sul membro, che portò infine all'entrata dell'altro.  
Lo strusciò lievemente contro essa, intrecciando una mano nella sua, che avrebbe potuto stringere nel caso avesse sentito fin troppo dolore... Dopo vari minuti di sfregamento, iniziò a spingere la cappella, cercando di entrare in lui: era davvero stretto ed aveva paura di fargli troppo male. "Ricordati cosa ti ho detto prima." lo ammonì: sentiva il suo sfintere stringere la propria cappella in una maniera davvero esagerata, ma alla fine sentì di avere più spazio; ora che si era rilassato poteva benissimo andare avanti e così fece, con lentezza: non gli piaceva, ma per il benessere del fidanzato avrebbe fatto quello e molto altro ancora.  
Sawamura cercava in tutti i modi di restare rilassato come gli sveva ripetuto Chris per ben due volte, ma faceva male e il corpo agiva da solo: sentiva un misto di forte eccitazione non soddisfatta e il membro del senpai cercare di farsi strada in lui... Le mani andarono a stringere con forza il lenzuolo e solo quando fu finalmente dentro del tutto, riuscì a lasciarsi andare. "Chris-senpai, non è che mi libereresti?" ovviamente si riferiva all'anello che aveva ancora al sesso. Chris fu magnanimo e glielo tolse, iniziando a muoversi in lui e con la mano gli massaggiava il sesso: voleva che venissero assieme, entrambi erano vicini al venire; sì, anche lui che aveva avuto il fastidio di pantaloni e boxer per buona parte del tutto.  
Alla fine vennero entrambi, ansimando pesantemente di piacere e dopo essere uscito da Sawamura, Chris gli si distese affianco, sorridendo. "Cosa ne pensi di tutte queste applicazioni che abbiamo provato oggi? Naturalmente ce ne sono altre, ma per oggi credo proprio che bastino, sbaglio?" Eijun sorrideva come un bambino piccolo e appoggiò il viso al suo petto, soddisfatto. "Mi hai insegnato tante cose nuove ed è stato stupendo: grazie di tutto, senpai." un bacio: era cosa mancava in tutto quello e fu proprio lui a darglielo, casto, sulle labbra, troppo stanco per approfondire.


	2. Mi hai ucciso, continua a vivere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Haikyuu!!  
> Titolo: Mi hai ucciso, continua a vivere.  
> Personaggi: Oikawa Tooru, Hajime Iwaizumi  
> Pairing: //  
> Genere: drammatico  
> Avvisi: AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Parole: 2065  
> Prompt: Weapon

Un demone era entrato in città: capelli castani scuro, occhi del medesimo colore, due corna sopra alla testa, una divisa nera che a metà si apriva in due e ricadeva lungo le gambe... Oikawa Tooru era il nome di quella creatura. Correva per le stradine di quella piccola città e seminava distruzione ovunque: nessuna casa veniva risparmiata, nessun negozio, nessuna persona che si trovava sul suo cammino; una risata malefica lo accompagnava mentre il terrore si leggeva più che chiaramente nel volto di ogni cittadino.  
Era ancora mattina di un giorno piuttosto soleggiato, che presupponeva una splendida giornata: Hajime era in piedi già da un pezzo e si stava allenando all'Accademia, con la sua arma più fidata... La spada che portava in spalla e che era un miracolo non toccasse a terra, data la sua grandezza; stava combattendo ogni momento con una certa pressione: l'altro ragazzo, che aveva più o meno la sua stessa età, era però un suo sensei... Era stato proprio lui a insegnargli tutti e a renderlo il guerriero che era ora e Hajime gli doveva davvero molto ed era sempre pronto ad aiutarlo. Nessuno dei due si risparmiava il minimo colpo, ma furono costretti a fermarsi, appena una guardia accorse da loro tutta affannata.  
"S-siamo sotto assedio! Un demone è entrato in città e ha iniziato a distruggere l'intera parte sud della città." la voce della guardia era affannata e si rimise ritto, appena riprese un minimo il fiato.  
"Cosa!? Non è possibile...!" le mani del moro si chiusero a pugno: non aveva tempo da perdere, dato che nella zona sud della città c'era l'abitazione della sua famiglia: non poteva permettere a quel maledetto di ucciderli e fare come gli pareva. "Io vado..."  
Non lasciò tempo agli altri due di cercare di fermarlo, che già si era messo a correre: non gli importava della forza di quel dannato, voleva solo impedirgli che fecesse dell'ulteriore male alla sua gente, ai suoi amici, alla sua famiglia...  
Daichi, l'amico di Hajime aveva cercato di fermarlo, ma era stato troppo tardi: non potè fare altro che osservarlo correre via, con quell'arma fissa alla schiena. Proprio quella che avrebbe dovuto troncare per sempre la vita a quel nemico: nonostante il guerriero fosse un umano, quella spada era speciale; un'arma creata apposta per uccidere i demoni, per evitare che potessero continuare in quel modo... Solo Hajime poteva brandirla: non era stata forgiata apposta per lui, ma in ogni caso molti altri avevano tentato, ma si erano arresi all'evidenza che non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta a portarla e usarla in battaglia, invece Hajime... Quel ragazzino l'aveva presa come se l'avesse fatto da sempre e brandita con un espressione forse lievemente sfacciata in volto: finalmente dopo anni erano riusciti a trovare quel discendente, colui che li avrebbe salvati da tutto il male che permeava il mondo attorno a quel paese. Daichi ringraziò la guardia e si mise a seguire Hajime: non poteva permettere che facesse delle mosse azzardate e rischiasse di farsi uccidere, invece di salvare la famiglia. Arrivato alla parte sud iniziò a cercarlo: non vedeva nemmeno il demone, ma evidentemente era ancora ben lontano dal raggiungere il confine con quella da cui erano appena arrivati, che era anche quella più importante: c'erano il palazzo Reale, i giardini e tutto ciò che era di proprietà del Re; non potevano permettersi che vi arrivasse. Si guardava attorno con vari sospiri e un espressione seria in volto: vedeva già che buona parte della zona era distrutta e c'erano vari cadaveri a terra: quel mostro andava fermato subito o ci sarebbe stata una vera e propria strage. Individuò finalmente il compagno e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, appena gli fu vicino. "Porto io la tua famiglia in salvo: sei l'unico che può uccidere il demone e salvare il paese: comportati come un vero guerriero e prenditi le tue responsabilità." non gli piaceva dover lasciare a lui tutto il divertimento, eppure era fin troppo consapevole che non gli sarebbe stato minimamente d'aiuto.  
Hajime si girò di scatto sentendo quella mano sulla spalla e annuì con convinzione. "Certo: ti ringrazio..." si girò verso la famiglia e sorrise a tutti. "Andate con Daichi in un posto più sicuro di questo: io tornerò da voi al più presto, sano e salvo." diede un bacio sulla guancia a tutti, guardando infine davanti a sé. "Mi raccomando Daichi, vi copro le spalle." non aspettò nemmeno la risposta dell'amico: non ce n'era bisogno dopotutto, non aveva tempo da perdere e per quanto quel demone una volta fosse stato il suo migliore amico... Non poteva perdonarlo per ciò che stava facendo: una volta faceva parte anche lui di quella gente, ora perché si stava comportando così? Le mani si chiusero a pugno, fino a rendere le nocche pallide: era davvero nervoso e in un certo senso non voleva veramente giustiziarlo. Non dovette correre per molto: lo trovò poco più avanti, intento a far fuori l'ennesima casa, ma lasciando in vita una ragazzina... Non ci pensò due volte e salvò la bimba che aveva iniziato a piangere e strillare, alla vista di quell'estraneo che incuteva così tanto terrore. Il contatto della bambina con il freddo dell'armatura la fece, stranamente, calmare e solo allora la diede a una guardia, affinché la portasse via da lì: non doveva vedere ulteriormente quello scempio.  
Sfoderò la propria arma, puntandola verso il nemico: nell'espressione non vi era traccia di alcun sentimento... Era stato Oikawa stesso a frantumare per primo tutte le loro promesse e, anche se non lo ammetteva, Hajime lo odiava profondamente, dato come lo aveva tradito. "Oikawa..." un sussurro: fu solo quello il suo, mentre lo fissava con fare furibondo ora; non gli piaceva essere ignorato e sembrava che l'altro fosse fin troppo preso dal trovare la prossima cosa da distruggere, invece di notarlo.  
"Iwaizumi... Sei venuto a fermarmi?" finalmente l'attenzione del demone si spostò al guerriero, che sembrava deciso a battersi contro di lui con quella spada. "Mi fai ridere: una semplice spada non basterà mai e poi mai per fermarmi." rise, molto sicuro di sé: non lo credeva così ingenuo, sul serio.  
"Perché non provi direttamente sulla tua pelle se quest'arma sarà inutile?" tono glaciale: fino a qualche anno prima non gli avrebbe mai parlato in quel modo, però ora era cambiato molto: non erano più gli stessi dell'infanzia e non passavano più le giornate assieme... Avevano scelto due strade completamente diverse, era inutile negarlo.  
"Cattivo come sempre, Iwa-chan... Non che mi interessi particolarmente la cosa ora come ora: non siamo più gli stessi di tempo fa, ognuno è andato per la sua strada, buona o cattiva che fosse." Ghignò Oikawa alle proprie parole: non gli importava più di nulla ormai... Probabilmente si sarebbero uccisi a vicenda, oppure sarebbe perito solo uno dei due: chi poteva saperlo in quel momento.  
"Non osare tornare a chiamarmi come una volta: non ne hai più alcun diritto!" sferrò un fendente contro il petto dell'ex amico, che però lo evitò con agilità, suscitando la sua ira. "Se non te ne fossi andato e non fossi diventato un demone, ora sarebbe tutto diverso!" scagliò altri fendenti, che non andarono a buon fine, data la velocità dell'altro.  
"Hai ragione, scusami... Nonostante tutto non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto passare dell'altro tempo con te, però le cose sono andate diversamente e le nostre strade si sono separate senza che potessimo farci nulla." aveva evitato ogni fendente e si teneva comunque ad una certa distanza: non voleva farsi uccidere così velocemente. "La sai una cosa però, Iwaizumi?" cercò di colpirlo con la propria magia nera, ma era evidente che si era allenato per bene, data la facilità con cui si era scansato al momento più opportuno.  
"Dovresti smetterla di parlare: abbassi la guardia" e infatti proprio in quel momento, sfruttando un punto cieco dell'altro, lo colpì: Oikawa, per sua sfortuna, venne solo sfiorato dal colpo, mentre Hajime stesso invece veniva sbattuto a terra con una certa forza, con un incantesimo.  
"Sarei io quello che deve fare attenzione, vero? Non farmi ridere Iwaizumi: non riesci a colpirmi in modo decente e ti lasci scoperto in questo modo... Tu non vuoi uccidermi davvero, sbaglio?" forse era considerato da tutti uno stupido, ma certe cose le comprendeva benissimo. Era palese quanto l'altro soffrisse ancora per la lontananza di quei momenti, però non potevano più andare avanti così: era giunta la sua ora ormai e l'unico che aveva il potere di ucciderlo era proprio Iwaizumi. "Per ironia della sorte sei proprio tu a dover porre fine alla mia vita: però la spada non è la tua unica arma; bensì anche la tua voce... Se vuoi davvero stroncarmi, fallo con queste due cose assieme: è un consiglio da ex amico." la voce del ragazzo aveva avuto sempre un certo impatto su di lui, non poteva negarlo dopotutto.  
"Ngh..." gemette il guerriero, mentre si rialzava e riprendeva in mano la propria arma. Aveva ragione: non voleva ucciderlo davvero, ma dato che parlare non sarebbe servito, ucciderlo sarebbe stata la cosa migliore da fare, no? Perché l'altro lo conosceva così bene? Non era affatto giusto! "Sì che ti voglio uccidere: non pensare cose che non sono affatto vere." stava palesemente mentendo, ma cosa poteva farci? Mica voleva dargliela vinta così. Sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole: gli piaceva la sua voce? Non poteva crederci: da quando? "Stai zitto, dannazione!" sibilò, colpendolo seriamente questa volta, ad un braccio.  
"Cos'è, non ti piace la mia voce? Un vero peccato, però accetto senza aver nulla da ridire: ognuno ha i suoi gusti." non riuscì ad evitare quell'attacco così improvviso e quando sentì la mano come andare a fuoco, portò lo sguardo su di lui; "Dannato: se proprio devo morire, tu lo farai con me: non sarò l'unico; voglio portarti all'inferno con me." arretrò di qualche passo, mentre il ghigno si ampliava sul volto. "Cosa te ne pare, Iwa-chan? Sono proprio curioso di sapere cosa ne pensi." con altri incantesimi lo bloccò a terra, mettendosi cavalcioni sopra di lui. "Allora: non abbiamo di certo tutto il giorno, sai?" era bastardo, sì, ma lo era sempre stato e non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Il viso si abbassò verso quello di Iwaizumi, portando le labbra a contatto con quelle dell'altro: ora sì che si sentiva soddisfatto: poteva morire anche seduta stante, non gli sarebbe importato più di nulla.  
In tutta risposta ricevette uno sputo in faccia: non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, infatti venne colto alla sprovvista e alla fine si tolse di dosso, liberandolo. "Fallo: nessuno ti crederà se arriverai tra svariate ore, per di più noi non abbiamo più nulla da dirci, quindi o lo fai ora, o poi sarà davvero troppo tardi." allargò le braccia, come a fargli capire che non stava scherzando, nè tantomeno che avesse intenzione di sabotare tutto. "Prima che mi penta di ciò che sto facendo..." non riuscì a finre la frase: Iwaizumi si era finalmente deciso a colpirlo gravemente con la stata, dritto al cuore.  
"Parlavi fin troppo per i miei gusti, sai?" disse con un ghigno beffardo: il sangue di Oikawa colava lungo la lama dell'arma da taglio, ininterrotto: Oikawa dopotutto stava sanguinando copiosamente. "Mi dispiace: sarebbe stato bello se fosse stato tutto diverso, ma evidentemente questo era il nostro destino... Ci dovevamo separare e poi ritrovarci solo per ucciderci." lasciò andare la spada, osservandolo dritto negli occhi: in superficie sembrava impassibile, ma dentro di sé fin troppi sentimenti contrastanti si stavano impossessando di lui. "Scusami, Tooru."  
Oikawa sgranò gli occhi, quando sentì la spada andare a penetrargli la carne del ventre. Sorrise per qualche attimo, mentre ad un lato della bocca scendeva un rivolo di sangue. "Le mie ultime parole ormai le ho già dette, ma ti dirò solo una cosa... Ho apprezzato tutto il tempo che abbiamo passato assieme, sia adesso che nel passato. Ti ringrazio per avermi veramente liberato da questo mondo: tra poco sparirò e finirò all'inferno, ma tu andrai avanti a vivere su questo pianeta... Non dimenticarti di me." un sussurro, una frase detta veramente a fatica, a causa del dolore che lo stava accecando e delle poche forze che ormai gli erano rimaste in corpo. "Addio, Iwa-chan. Hai vinto tu, continua con la tua vita e non pensare a questo povero demone."  
Fu con queste ultime parole che Tooru lasciò quel mondo: Hajime dal canto suo si limitò a guardarlo morire, mordicchiando il labbro inferiore: se ne pentiva, sì.


	3. Ciò che non uccide fortifica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Haikyuu!!  
> Titolo: Ciò che non uccide fortifica  
> Personaggi: Bokuto Kotarou, Kuroo Tetsuro  
> Pairing: BokuKuro  
> Genere: Azione  
> Avvisi: AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Parole: 1200  
> Prompt: Knives out

L'allenamento di quel giorno era particolarmente pesante: non che gli altri, in quel campo militare non lo fossero... Era ormai da un anno che Bokuto frequentava l'accademia militare: il diritto alla leva era tornato in vigore proprio al suo ultimo anno di superiori, ma aveva potuto portare a termine gli studi, prima di doversi arruolare.  
Era una situazione un po' particolare però: non sarebbero mai andati in guerra, ma sarebbero diventati una specie di forza speciale; era difficile da spiegare come funzionava la cosa: anche tutti loro, all'inizio erano rimasti allibiti da quelle parole... Cosa significava che sarebbero diventati una forza speciale? Ce n'era davvero bisogno? Era uscito da quella riunione con le idee ancor più confuse di quando era entrato: non era di certo una delle persone più intelligenti che esistessero sulla faccia della terra, doveva ammetterlo, però... Non sembrava l'unico ad essere confuso: scosse per un attimo la testa, andando a ritirarsi nella propria camera, che divideva con l'amico Kuroo.  
"Hey, hey, ehy! Tu hai capito qualcosa del discorso? Diciamocela franca: non sono stati affatto soddisfacenti per quanto riguarda quello che dobbiamo imparare... A cosa ci serve saper maneggiare dai coltelli a armi da fuoco e cose peggiori?" scosse la testa, sedendosi sul proprio letto: rigorosamente quello in basso, dato quanto tendeva a svegliarsi durante la notte.  
"Hanno detto che diventeremo una squadra speciale, quindi nelle eventuali missioni dovremo essere pronti ed in grado di usare qualsiasi arma: credo sia questo il motivo principale; sarebbe scomodo se sapessimo usare solo alcune armi." cercò di spiegargli Kuroo, scrollando le spalle: era la cosa più ovvia, no?  
"Sì okay, ma... Perché tutti noi? Almeno abbiamo potuto concludere gli studi, per poi? Mettere in gioco per sempre le nostre vite e morire prima o poi." si sdravaccò senza problemi, fissando le doghe del letto di Kuroo.  
"Koutaro: tutti siamo destinati a morire prima o poi, ne sei consapevole, vero? In ogni caso di sicuro non ci manderanno in qualsivoglia missione finché non saremo abbastanza addestrati, quindi di cosa ti preoccupi?" alla fine salì le scalette e si distese sul proprio letto. "Dopo la spegni tu la luce." avevano un coprifuoco da rispettare, ma restava ancora molto tempo.  
"Certo che lo so, ma perché accorciare così le nostre possibilità di vita?" gonfiò le guance, sospirando infine. "Sai... All'inizio ero entusiasta di questa cosa, ma ora che sono qui, le cose sembrano essere cambiate: non so spiegarmi perché, ma la mia mente ora la pensa diversamente." portò le mani dietro alla nuca, mettendosi su un fianco.  
"Sei solo spaventato da ciò che non conosciamo: vedrai che tra un po' di tempo la penserai di nuovo come all'inizio e smetterai di provare tutta questa fifa." commentò con fare divertito: non gli piaceva di certo prendersi gioco di lui, ma cosa poteva farci? Doveva sdrammatizzare un po' il tutto.  
"N-non... Sono spaventato!" il tono di voce non era affatto convinto, ma cercò di nasconderlo in qualche modo, anche se non vi riuscì affatto. "In fondo però hai ragione: devo solo tranquillizzarmi e domani sarà già un giorno migliore, no? Ormai siamo qui e non possiamo più tirarci indietro." la voce era diventata più decisa e un piccolo sorriso era apparso sulle sue labbra: come aveva detto Kuroo, sarebbe andato tutto bene, non doveva più preoccuparsi.  
"Esatto! Questo è lo spirito giusto: non ci faremo del male, a meno che non ci metteremo a fare gli sconsiderati, in più avremo tutte le protezioni necessarie, quindi non ci sarà davvero alcun pericolo." scese per un attimo, pattandolo sulla spalla, tornando infine sul proprio letto e chiuse gli occhi, stanco. "Sarà meglio dormire ora: è tardi e domani, come al solito, dobbiamo svegliarci presto." si distese per bene, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino, mormorando poco prima la buonanotte.  
"Sì: buonanotte."  
Il sonno di Bokuto non fu agitato, quindi non si svegliò, se non un paio di volte per andare al bagno: il giorno dopo sembrava quindi rinvigorito e nessuno dei dubbi della sera prima si era affacciato alla sua mente; parlare con Kuroo gli aveva fatto veramente bene e gli doveva davvero molto. A colazione mangiò molto, ma non tanto da rischiare di stare male, nemmeno fosse stato da una settimana che non lo faceva.  
"Per gli allenamenti di oggi..." iniziò a dire il loro addestratore, fissandoli uno per uno. "Userete i coltelli, le solite protezioni e cercate di non ferirvi seriamente; è già successo altre volte, quindi voi cercate di evitare, grazie." era estremamente serio: erano i migliori che avessero avuto da svariati anni, quindi se restavano immacolati tanto meglio, no?  
"Sissignore!" Fecero tutti il saluto militare, andando a cambiarsi: gli allenamenti sarebbero durati fino alla sera, solo sul corretto uso di quell'arma e sul come difendersi da attacchi simili: dovevano diventare davvero degli esperti in ogni ambito: un errore non era contemplabile in nessuna missione dopotutto. Appena furono sul campo di allenamento vennero divisi in coppie: o meglio, dovettero scegliere loro con chi fare coppia; Bokuto e Kuroo non l'avevano ancora fatta, quindi decisero che fosse la volta buona di esserlo.  
Dopo tre ore di allenamenti tranquilli e la sicurezza che tutti fossero capaci di attaccare e difendersi in modo decente e da non farsi male, furono lasciati sempre in coppie, ad allenarsi.  
"Ah, non vedevo l'ora, su Kuroo, iniziamo!" era ben risaputo che quei due fossero abbastanza pazzi da giocare seriamente con il fuoco, infatti ben due istruttori li tenevano sotto controllo.  
"Ricordatevi le regole: non possiamo, ogni volta, farvi da baby-sitter." disse uno dei due, sospirando lievemente: perché poi toccava sempre a loro, tenerli calmi?  
"Non preoccupatevi! Sappiamo il fatto nostro: staremo attenti."   
Detto da Bokuto, non era proprio rassicurante, a dire la verità. Kuroo gli andò di fronte, dopo aver bevuto qualche sorso d'acqua: i coltelli li avevano in una custodia sul fianco e in quei casi si giocava tutto anche sulla velocità; i due istruttori diedero loro il via e quello più veloce fu Kuroo, che sembrava davvero un felino... Estrasse il coltello nel giro di mezzo secondo, avvicinandosi con agilità all'altro e glielo puntò alla gola, con un ghigno.  
"Troppo lento, caro Bokuto." il ghigno che era apparso sul volto di Kuroo esprimeva tutta la propria soddisfazione, prima di essere costretto ad arretrare per un tentativo di affondo al fianco, da parte dell'avversario.  
"Sarai stato più veloce, ma se non stai attento ti faccio male, sappilo."   
Oh sì: gli piacevano così tanto le sfide e di una cosa era certo: avrebbe voluto sempre Kuroo come partner da quel giorno in poi... Gli altri non erano così come dire... Stimolanti. continuarono così per un bel po', finché non venne decretata la fine della giornata di allenamenti: alla fine erano riusciti a non rischiare di uccidersi, anche se un labbro spaccato non lo aveva evitato nessuno ad entrambi.  
"Per lo meno vi siete limitati a spaccarvi il labbro: ferite più gravi sarebbero state più rognose: la prossima volta ascoltateci, invece che fare a modo vostro, capito?"   
Vennero rimproverati così, ma era ovvio che quello che era stato detto era entrato da un orecchio ed era uscito dall'altro, come se non fosse mai stato sentenziato.  
"Sì: non dovete preoccuparvi, non lo faremo più." come no...


	4. Tentativi di depistare il futuro erede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Touken Ranbu  
> Titolo: Tentativi di depistare il futuro erede  
> Personaggi: Heshikiri Hasebe, Oc Saniwa, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, Mikazuki Munechika, Hotarumaru, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Yamatonokami Yasusada, Kashuu Kiyomitsu, Ichigo Hitofuri, Uguisumaru, Nikkari Aoe, Horikawa Kunihiro, Kogitsunemaru, Higekiri, Sayo Samonji, Souza Samonji, Kousetsu Samonji, Izuminokami Kanesada.  
> Pairing: MitsutadaSaniwa, HasebeSaniwa  
> Genere: Drammatico, Guerra, Storico  
> Avvisi: AU, violenza  
> Rating: giallo  
> Parole: 6000  
> Prompt: Dinastia, figlio illegittimo, prova compromettente

Giappone, anno 1435. In uno dei tanti palazzi appartenenti a famiglie ricche, a dinastie destinate a venir preservate per molto tempo ancora, Meroko Heshikiri, nata Kaneka, sedeva nel proprio studio; era vietato a chiunque entrarvi, pure al marito Hasebe, se non su suo espresso permesso e nonostante a palazzo avessero i servi che si occupavano di pulizie e quant'altro, solo lei le faceva lì.  
Non che tenesse cose di chissà quale importanza al suo interno, però era il suo angolo di paradiso, quello dove poteva sfuggire dai doveri di moglie di un capo dinastia come Hasebe, dove poteva essere una donna normale e non doversi tenere tutto dentro... Perché anche se davanti a tutti si mostrava forte, come tutte le donne normali, anche lei aveva momenti no, o che comunque la buttavano giù di morale e, solo in quella stanza, riusciva a sfogarsi come doveva. Meroko aveva ventisette anni, capelli lunghi neri e occhi verdeacqua: la mano destra teneva in mano un pennello e oltre la pergamena, vi era una boccetta con dell'inchiostro; la mano sinistra era posata sul ventre pronunciato: era in dolce attesa del primogenito, che però era frutto di una delle sue scappatelle con l'amante Shokudaikiri.  
Sospirò lievemente, mentre la mano accarezzava distrattamente il ventre: era da un'ora bloccata così; si era decisa a scrivere una lettera all'amante, chiedendogli scusa se aveva troncato in quel modo i loro rapporti... Il problema di fondo era che non sapeva bene cosa scrivere, non era così facile dopotutto: per fortuna Hasebe non aveva mai dubitato che quello non fosse figlio suo; era da tempo che lui la pressava e ora che finalmente era rimasta incinta, il marito ne era rimasto così entusiasta, che Meroko non aveva avuto la forza di dirgli la verità.  
\- Scusami piccolo se ti faccio passare tutte queste pene: dovresti vivere una vita felice, ma temo che non sarà così, se si scoprirà che sei figlio illegittimo di Hasebe-san. - Non era che si pentisse di ciò che era successo con Shokudaikiri, però... Forse non era giusto tutto quello; forse non doveva scrivere quella lettera: se qualcuno l'avesse trovata? Se fosse finita in mani sbagliate? Spostò lo sguardo sulla propria mano, con fare determinato: al diavolo! L'avrebbe scritta e se fosse successo qualcosa, beh... Si sarebbe inventata qualcosa: non ce la faceva più a tenere dentro quelle parole.

| Kyoto, 27 luglio 1435

Caro Mitsutada,  
Mi dispiace moltissimo se ti ho ferito in quel modo: quando ci siamo imbarcati in questa relazione sapevamo benissimo entrambi che prima o poi sarebbe dovuta succedere una cosa simile; me ne sono andata come una codarda, lasciandoti ferite aperte nel cuore.  
Se ti sto scrivendo questa lettera, è perché ho delle confessioni da farti, ma sarebbe troppo pericoloso incontrarci per dirtele in faccia. Prima tra tutte: ciò che abbiamo fatto assieme non lo considero un nulla... Ti ho amato davvero, ma le nostre strade non erano destinate a essere percorse assieme: io ero già sposata, tu invece no. So che mi amavi davvero e ti giuro su tutto ciò che ho, che la stessa cosa valeva anche per me.  
Non ti ho mai usato: ero sempre felice quando dovevamo incontrarci e sinceramente non vedevo l'ora; certe volte ripenso ancora ai momenti passati assieme e quasi me ne pento: lo so che ho appena detto che ti amavo davvero, ma è perché ti ho fatto soffrire inutilmente... Se avessi rifiutato le tue avanches forse sarebbe stato più semplice e tu avresti sofferto di meno, invece ho ceduto ed ecco dove ci ha portati il fato.  
La seconda cosa che ti volevo confessare è che... Sono incinta: da quando abbiamo troncato non ci siamo più visti, forse tu mi hai vista di sfuggita mentre camminavo a fianco di mio marito, ma non si vedeva sicuramente il fatto che ero in dolce attesa.  
Conoscendoti, immagino che, mentre starai leggendo, ti chiederai perché te lo sto confessando: a te di certo non importa, al massimo saresti felice per me. La verità è solo una ed è proprio quella che mi accingo a scriverti: il bambino in realtà è tuo; come posso esserne così sicura? Nell'ultimo periodo io e Hasebe non stavamo facendo sesso, a causa dei suoi continui impegni, mentre con te lo facevo... Credo che la cosa sia successa la terza volta che lo abbiamo fatto e ora sono al sesto mese di gravidanza.  
Mentre sono qui che ti scrivo lo sento scalciare un po': forse è perché sente come sto io, oppure perché sto scrivendo proprio a te, chissà. Purtroppo per non creare scompigli, ho dovuto fingere che fosse di Hasebe e lui per fortuna sembra avermi creduto: se scoprisse la verità probabilmente ti farebbe giustiziare; conosco fin troppo bene la sua gelosia e non accetterebbe mai una cosa simile... Io, in ogni caso, terrò sempre la bocca chiusa e nessuno ti disturberà per questo motivo.  
Pensavamo di chiamarlo Mikazuki: è un bel nome, non trovi? Certo, dovresti essere tu a sceglierlo, però non hai diritti su di lui e la cosa mi dispiace non poco: in qualche modo mi piacerebbe scoprire come la pensi, sai?  
Sono certa che mi odi e non ti posso biasimare: non mi meritavo davvero il tuo amore e ti ho trattato così: sono una donna davvero indegna, perdonami, se mai potrai o solo riuscirai a farlo. Almeno lui non dovrai odiarlo: non è colpa sua se è successo tutto questo casino e non c'entra nulla; io non lo considero un incidente di percorso e purtroppo Hasebe è convinto sia suo: almeno non mi ha costretto ad abortire, dato che era da molto che mi pressava per fare un figlio, che sarebbe poi dovuto diventare l'erede.  
Mi sento una tale stupida: con questa lettera penso, anzi spero, di mettere in pace il mio cuore e i miei sentimenti, ma so che non succederà: andrò avanti così, con il rimorso di non averti fatto conoscere TUO figlio biologico... Non sono degna di farlo nascere, eppure ormai la data è già fissata...  
Ho paura e scusa se ti tedio con questo discorso: non credo riceverai più mie notizie, non in tempi brevi per lo meno, ammesso e concesso che questa lettera arriverà mai tra le tue mani.

Con amore,  
Meroko. |

Verso la fine le mani le tremavano vistosamente e la cosa si poteva benissimo capire anche da come erano scritte le ultime frasi: i kanji erano ancora leggibili, ma il tratto era tutto tremolante. Sentiva chiaramente il bambino scalciare, mentre lacrime amare continuavano a solcarle il viso: aveva fatto davvero bene?  
Si fece coraggio e arrotolò la pergamena, fermandola con un laccio, a cui poi applicò il simbolo della loro dinastia, fatto in ceralacca: quel simbolo raffigurava un uomo e la sua spada; a prima vista poteva non sembrare molto originale come trovata, però aveva il suo profondo perché e, per di più, non era comune.  
Posò la lettera in uno scrigno, che si trovava in uno dei cassetti della scrivania, alzandosi infine con cautela ed uscì: prima di tornare in camera, chiuse la porta dello studio a chiave, un po' sollevata... Era come se, avendo messo nero su bianco quello che le frullava per molto per la testa, si fosse liberata di un enorme peso.

Il 15 settembre 1435 si presentava come un giorno tranquillo: il solo splendeva su Kyoto, mentre le attività della loro dinastia continuavano ad andare avanti indisturbate; Meroko, ormai con un bel pancione, veniva sempre aiutata dai bonzi reali: Souza, Kousetsu e Sayo... Non le facevano mancare nulla e accorrevano da lei ogni volta che aveva bisogno: era quello il loro lavoro dopotutto.  
Il risveglio della gestante fu brusco: un forte dolore al ventre la mandò nel panico: era arrivato il momento? Portò istintivamente una mano al pancione e guardò vicino a sé, sospirando lievemente: Hasebe era già andato a svolgere il suo lavoro; stava per richiamare uno dei bonzi, ma proprio in quel momento sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta, così diede il permesso di entrare.

"Meroko-san come state? Vi ho portato la colazione." non era povera come colazione: il raccolto era andato bene, quindi c'era riso, vari cereali e altre cose, colte da Souza stesso.  
"Mh, mi dispiace, ma credo che per ora non mangerò: non mi sento molto bene; potresti andare a chiamare le nutrici? Non ne sono sicura, ma credo che ormai sia arrivato il momento." il volto della donna si trasformò in una piccola smorfia di dolore all'ennesima contrazione.  
Souza annuì e appoggiò il vassoio sulla scrivania. "Vado subito, non preoccupatevi, Meroko-san!" uscì in fretta e furia dalla stanza, andando a chiamare le due nutrici che il capo aveva fatto arrivare apposta: doveva chiamare pure lui, ma lo avrebbe fatto dopo. "La Signora ha bisogno di voi: potrebbe essere vicina alla nascita del primogenito." disse in modo sbrigativo, procurando loro ciò di cui avevano bisogno. Alla fine andò dal Signore e, una volta che gli fu concesso di entrare fece un inchino. "Heshikiri-sama... Vostra moglie sta per partorire."  
Hasebe aveva sentito bussare e aveva fatto entrare Souza senza pensarci due volte: poteva essere qualcosa di importante riguardo la moglie e il bambino, oppure altro di meno importante. Si girò verso di lui e si alzò di scatto a quelle parole. "Vado subito: grazie per avermi avvertito!" Voleva esserle vicino: non poteva lasciarla sola in un momento come quello e al diavolo il lavoro; la famiglia in quel caso veniva prima di tutto. Raggiunse velocemente la stanza patronale, ponendosi accanto alla moglie.  
"Hasebe... Sono felice che tu sia qui ad assistermi." sorrise, mentre cercava di mantenere un ritmo regolare del respiro, anche se non era facile.  
"Come potevo mancare? Questo è un avvenimento così importante per noi." le spostò un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte, baciandola dolcemente. "Vedrai che andrà tutto bene e darai vita ad un bambino bellissimo." Le sussurrò dolcemente all'orecchio, posando una mano vicino alle sue, affinché potesse stringerla se ne sentiva la necessità.  
"Hanno detto che potrebbe nascere anche tra alcune ore, ma io non ce la faccio già più..." mormorò, appoggiando il viso alla spalla del marito, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di dolore e andando a stringere la sua mano. Era davvero giusto tacere ancora sul vero padre di quel bambino? Aveva paura che non l'avrebbe presa affatto bene, quindi era meglio fare finta di nulla. "Ti amo" disse infine con un sorriso.  
"Non ti preoccupare: passerà in fretta; poi starai benissimo e ti prenderai cura solo di lui, senza pensieri che ti opprimono." le accarezzava affettuosamente i capelli: di solito non era così, però quella era una situazione davvero particolare, non poteva farci nulla.  
Passarono, fortunatamente, solo tre ore, prima che il parto iniziasse sul serio: il dolore era ancor più insopportabile, ma la sola presenza di Hasebe la faceva stare meglio, nonostante stesse rischiando di rompergli una mano, da quanto la stringeva forte.  
Spinse quando le veniva detto e quando finalmente il pianto del bambino si fece sentire, sospirò sollevata, ma al contempo distrutta: era stato davvero difficile e per qualche motivo spesso, in quegli attimi si era ritrovata a pensare che non ce l'avrebbe fatta.  
Si abbandonò sul materasso, mentre una delle due donne ripuliva il piccolo Munechika e l'altra si occupava di lei; quando ebbe tra le braccia quella piccola creatura, Meroko scoppiò a piangere: era così felice!  
"Abbiamo un bambino stupendo, cosa ne pensi?" mentre lo diceva accarezzava con molta attenzione una guancia del loro piccolino: non si pentiva di certo di averlo tenuto e era stata fortunata a non avere un aborto spontaneo o una qualsiasi complicanza.  
"Sì: è bellissimo... Grazie per avermi fatto questo grande dono: ora abbiamo l'erede, sono davvero felice."

Guardava quel fagottino con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra: ora era più tranquillo: il prossimo figlio potevano anche farlo con calma, non c'era più tutta quella fretta. Rimase tutto il giorno con la moglie e il bambino, cullandoli entrambi spesso, per far sentire loro quanto li amasse. Il giorno dopo si diede subito da fare: doveva pensare a quando annunciare la nascita e festeggiare, a quando farne il battesimo e tanto altro.  
Di certo avrebbe aspettato che Meroko si riprendesse dal parto, il che sarebbe successo in circa una settimana, non subito. Quei primi giorni passarono tranquilli: il bambino mangiava molto, sembrava vivace e Meroko gli dava tutto l'amore di cui necessitava, assieme a Hasebe; quando il marito non c'era se ne andava nel proprio studio con il piccolo e gli parlava dolcemente, raccontandogli cose del vero padre: non le avrebbe mai ricordate, dato quanto era piccolo e in fin dei conti era giusto così. Lo teneva per ore stretto a sé, quasi a volerlo proteggere da una minaccia misteriosa, nascosta nell'ombra, che sembrava minacciarli costantemente... Aveva un brutto presentimento, ma era sicuramente la sua immaginazione: lì erano entrambi al sicuro, nessuno avrebbe fatto loro del male.

"Sei davvero un bambino fortunato, Jiji." giocava con le sue manine e inconsciamente disse quel nomignolo: non sapeva nemmeno perché, ma le era venuto in mente in quel momento, guardandolo ridersela.  
"Meroko-san...? Siete lì dentro? Heshikiri-sama Vi vorrebbe parlare." quella volta fu il più piccolo dei bonzi reali a parlare.  
Meroko ne riconobbe subito la voce e si alzò sospirando. "Vado subito da lui, grazie per avermi avvertita, Sayo-kun." disse, dopo aver aperto la porta e sorridendo al ragazzino. "Torna pure a fare ciò che devi." con una mano si azzardò a fargli una lieve carezza sui capelli, prima di avviarsi verso la stanza dove sapeva che c'era Hasebe. "Posso entrare?" chiese dopo aver aperto leggermente la porta: sapeva che odiava se entrava così all'improvviso in quella stanza, per quel motivo ogni volta gli chiedeva il permesso, anche quando era stato proprio lui a chiamarla.  
"Certo, entra pure." mise da parte varie pergamene che stava controllando, girandosi infine verso lei e il piccolo Munechika. "Siediti se sei stanca: devi riposare ancora, nonostante siano passati alcuni giorni dal parto." il tutto era stato detto con una certa premura nella voce; non voleva di certo che stesse male.  
"Non ti preoccupare: apprezzo la tua preoccupazione, ma sto bene, te lo assicuro." non le avrebbe di certo fatto male restare in piedi, a meno che non fosse una cosa che richiedesse molto tempo. "Se prendesse molto tempo però, credo che mi siederò, se non ti dispiace." gli si avvicinò e gli rubò un bacio, in attesa di una risposta.  
"Sono cose importanti, quindi forse dovresti sederti, sì." non che fossero shockanti, ma non aveva idea di quanto tempo avrebbero impiegato a parlarne. "Volevo discutere un po' dell'educazione di Munechika, della festa che indirremo per la nascita, con il resto della nostra famiglia." iniziò a spiegare, mentre vedeva Meroko andare a sedersi sulla sedia libera.  
"Di già? Per l'educazione è ancora piccolo: non vorrai mica iniziare subito spero!" il resto aveva anche senso, ma quello proprio no e la cosa la preoccupava un po', anche se si fidava ciecamente di lui.  
"Certo che no: non capirebbe, quindi inizierà tra qualche anno, ma dovremmo deciderla insieme, non credi?" forse non era ancora il momento adatto, però... Prima la stabilivano, meglio era.  
"Capisco: in tal caso va bene; mi ero preoccupata un po', dato quant'è piccolo." Mentre parlava si cullava il bambino al petto, con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra: avrebbe vissuto la sua vita in un ambiente più o meno tranquillo, per lo meno era ciò che sperava; sarebbe comunque stato stressante prendere il posto del padre, però era quello il suo destino. Sperava solo che nessuno sarebbe venuto a conoscenza di quel piccolo segreto o sarebbe successo di certo il finimondo.  
"Naturalmente verrà aiutato da me per quanto riguarda tutta la parte sul come essere un ottimo capofamiglia: per l'istruzione pagheremo una persona affinché gli dia lezioni private sui temi più importanti di cui dovrà essere al corrente e per tutto in generale, se vorrà potrà avere un hobby, ma non dovrà distrarlo troppo dai suoi doveri; gli imbastiremo la giornata in modo che abbia un po' di respiro, ovviamente: pressarlo in continuazione non porterà a nulla di buono e di certo non voglio farmi odiare" iniziò a parlare in fretta e non era certo che la moglie avesse percepito davvero tutto, però la sua espressione diceva ben altro.  
"Sapevo benissimo che essere il primogenito di una dinastia come la nostra sarebbe stato pesante per lui, ma non immaginavo così tanto: sarà comunque un bambino, eppure non potrà affatto comportarsi come tale, anzi; dovrà già mostrare di poter sostituirti al meglio." un gemito strozzato uscì dalle labbra di Meroko: strinse piano a sé il piccolo, che se la stava dormendo accoccolato al suo petto e gli diede un lieve bacio sulla fronte.  
"Capisco come tu possa sentirti: vuoi solo il meglio per lui, ma in questo modo non faremo altro che prepararlo; lo capisci benissimo anche tu che non possiamo andare avanti così: prima o poi dovrò andare in guerra anch'io e lui... Sai cosa dovrà fare."

Non voleva buttarla giù di morale, ma purtroppo era così che doveva parlare. Le parlò ancora per un'ora, ascoltando tutto ciò che aveva da dire, in base alle proprie idee. Era difficile farle accettare tutto quello, ma non era mica colpa sua se le cose stavano in quel modo.  
Alla fine Meroko uscì da quella stanza con le idee ancor più confuse di prima: si ritirò nella stanza patronale e si distese sul letto a baldacchino, dopo aver posato il figlioletto in quello che avevano messo lì vicino, in modo da non doversi nemmeno alzare, se lui si fosse messo a piangere durante la notte. Nonostante la stanchezza che accusava non riuscì a chiudere occhi, nonostante lei stessa non se ne spiegava il perché: quello era tutto nella norma, doveva smetterla di essere così ansiosa, non sarebbe successo nulla di male dopotutto. Alla fine chiuse occhio poco prima di cena e quando fu ora sospirò lievemente, alzandosi e mettendosi a posto i capelli, prima di prendere il piccolo e scendere a cenare. Ora che aveva partorito era tornata a mangiare non molto: in gravidanza aveva preso sicuramente dei chili, quindi voleva perderli, anche se il suo corpo non ne risentiva di certo: non era per nulla ingrassata troppo, ma il giusto per una donna incinta.

Passarono ancora una decina di giorni, prima che facessero la festa con i vari parenti: venne pensata in ogni minimo dettaglio, dal vestitino del piccolo Munechika, al cibo, dai parenti da invitare, agli addobbi per il palazzo... Non mancava proprio nulla. Meroko indossava il miglior kimono cerimoniale che aveva a disposizione e la stessa cosa il marito, entrambi decorati con molta accortezza e con i dettagli ricamati in oro. La capigliatura di Meroko aveva richiesto letteralmente delle ore per essere arrangiata: i capelli lunghi della signora avevano reso il tutto più difficile, ma alla fine ne era uscito uno splendido chignon, che lasciava ricadere delle ciocche di capelli dietro le orecchie e delle matite erano inserite tra i capelli, per tener fermo lo chignon. Il piccolo invece indossava a sua volta un kimono da cerimonia, creato proprio qualche giorno prima su espressa richiesta dei due neo genitori.  
Gli occhietti vivaci color ambra del bimbo si muovevano, cercando di catturare tutte quelle immagini che vedeva e quelle persone che parlavano con i due genitori: le manine erano chiuse a pugnetto e di tanto in tanto si muovevano verso il viso della madre. Ogni tanto faceva qualche versetto, soprattutto quando quegli sconosciuti cercavano di accarezzarlo: perché non lo lasciavano in pace? Era un normalissimo bambino, non ne avevano mai visti?  
La festa procedeva del tutto tranquilla, c'era un gran via vai di persone all'interno del palazzo: alcune zone erano adibite a persone al di fuori di parenti vari, come ad esempio qualche esponente di altri clan, i più fidati, ovviamente.  
Tutti si complimentavano con la coppia e Meroko, mentre passeggiava per il palazzo da sola, notò una figura ben conosciuta tra tutte quelle persone: sbiancò letteralmente... Cosa ci faceva lì Shokudaikiri? Era forse pazzo? Se ne stava in un angolo di una delle sale, guardandosi attorno, mentre lei cercava di attirarne l'attenzione: doveva assolutamente parlargli, qualsiasi cosa potesse succedere. Alla fine gli passò davanti facendo finta di non vederlo, ma lasciò ben intendere che doveva seguirla: un sussurro molto basso, in modo che potesse sentirla solo lui.  
Continuò a camminare, accertandosi solo di tanto in tanto che l'amante la stesse seguendo: ovviamente Shokudaikiri, molto intelligentemente lo faceva, ma a una certa distanza, in modo da non destare sospetti; ne sarebbe uscito un vero e proprio scandalo altrimenti, dato il ceto basso da cui proveniva lui. Alla fine Meroko raggiunse il proprio studio, facendo entrare velocemente l'amante e lo chiuse a chiave, dopo essersi accertata che nessuno se ne fosse accorto.

"Shokudaikiri...!" mise il piccolo nella culla e si avvicinò a lui, abbracciandolo di slancio per un attimo, staccandosi infine. "Cosa... Cosa ci fai qui? Sei in pericolo...!" si morse il labbro inferiore e abbassò lo sguardo: non glielo aveva detto, né aveva spedito quella lettera, quindi non sapeva nulla.  
"Nessuno si è mai accorto delle nostre scappatine, non ti preoccupare così tanto: volevo solo venire a congratularmi con te per il piccolo." non aveva colto ciò che intendeva lei in realtà e non sapeva se fosse stato un bene o no.  
"Io... Scusami: sono sparita così all'improvviso senza dire nulla, incapace di affrontarti a faccia a faccia..." la voce di Meroko tremolava un po', mentre le mani si chiudevano a pugno lungo i fianchi. "Sono una codarda, ma l'ho fatto anche per te: non volevo metterti ulteriormente nei guai; non è stato un errore ciò che è successo tra di noi, però capisci anche tu quanto sia sempre stata delicata la situazione." l'altro non era stupido e forse il suo unico vero difetto era che non facesse parte di una dinastia, o che comunque non avesse un ruolo di una certa importanza a quel tempo.  
"Meroko: calmati." si avvicinò a lei di qualche passo e le prese il viso tra le mani, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi. "Non sono qui per rinvangare il passato o cose simili: la mia intenzione era solo quella di vederti, farti gli auguri per il tuo primogenito e poi andarmene; non ho alcun diritto di stare qui tra tutti voi che avete ranghi molto alti." si sentiva decisamente a disagio tra tutte quelle persone e in molti lo avevano osservato male, riconoscendolo. "Spero tu sia davvero felice con tuo marito, tutto qui. Se è così, tanto meglio per voi: i figli di solito non si fanno per tappare una mancanza nella vita di coppia." era davvero convinto di ciò che aveva sentito dire da molti: non immaginava minimamente che in realtà Munechika potesse essere suo figlio.  
"..... Sono una stupida: scusami ancora; mi amavi veramente ed io invece ho tradito i tuoi sentimenti, anche se sapevamo entrambi che sarebbe finita così: hai sofferto di sicuro e io non me ne sono pentita: sono davvero pessima." cosa stava dicendo? Non sarebbe stato ciò che doveva dire: la lettera diceva ben altro, ma era giusto dargliela? Ormai non aveva più alcun senso anche il solo averla scritta; era meglio lasciarla a fare la polvere nel cassetto dove l'aveva nascosta.  
"Non ti sentire in colpa: sono stato io lo stupido a crederci davvero, nonostante fosse palesemente impossibile che sarebbe successo... Non mi pento però di ciò che è successo e ora sparisco dalla tua vita, com'è giusto che sia." si avviò alla porta con un lieve sorriso. "Non stare in pena per me: starò bene."

Non la salutò sul serio, dato che non aveva idea di cosa dire, quindi aprì la porta e se ne andò, senza aggiungere altro: dire quelle parole gli era costato davvero molto, ma doveva solo accettare la cosa e rivederla, in quel momento, non era stata un'idea geniale. Meroko si limitò ad osservarlo andarsene e si passò per un momento una mano tra i capelli, prima di riprendere in braccio il piccolo e uscire, tornandosene dal marito.  
Il tempo passava e dopo due anni nacque il secondogenito: decisero di comune accordo di chiamarlo Tsurumaru e inizialmente Munechika non ne sembrava molto entusiasta: come qualsiasi bambino piccolo faceva spesso i capricci per le attenzioni dei genitori... Non voleva che si dimenticassero di lui! Era o no il primogenito? Anche lui aveva bisogno della loro presenza, non solo il nuovo arrivato. Le cose peggiorarono due anni più tardi, quando la madre morì mentre dava alla luce il terzo figlio, di nome Hotarumaru.  
Fu un grosso colpo per tutti, dal marito a tutta la dinastia: tre figli bastavano e avanzavano, ma quando erano insorti problemi durante quel terzo parto e alla fine le nutrici gli avevano annunciato che era morta... Hasebe si era sentito svuotato di tutto; non aveva mai pensato alla morte di Meroko, più che altro alla propria, dato il ruolo che ricopriva e invece per prima era venuta a mancare proprio lei.  
Il funerale fu complesso da organizzare: per prima cosa la salma venne messa nella bara e bagnata con acqua e alcohol, per poi essere mostrato a parenti, amici e quant'altro in una forma come se fosse stata ancora viva. La cura della salma, anche se destinata alla cremazione, serviva perché prima di procedere all’incinerazione, si attendeva, attraverso la veglia, il distacco definitivo dell’anima dal corpo, un tempo lungo e lento che aiutava a riflettere, rendendo il dolore un nutrimento spirituale per chi rimaneva.  
Il funerale venne celebrato dal Kokubetsushiki e alla fine, il marito fu costretto a lasciare i tre figli ai bonzi reali, per assistere al Kasou, ovvero la cremazione, portando tutto ciò che era più importante per la moglie: prima che la bara venisse chiusa li posizionò tutti accanto alla salma della moglie, che indossava il kimono allacciato da destra a sinistra. Alla fine di quest'operazione fu mandato ad osservare tutto il procedimento da una finestrella dell'impianto di cremazione: la bara non venne chiusa con i chiodi, ma semplicemente a pressione e venne messa su un carrello, che fu spinto, infine, nel forno.  
Il tutto fu particolarmente straziante e aveva fatto una scelta più che saggia, lasciando i bambini ai bonzi: era un rito particolarmente pesante e d'impatto, non potevano sopportarlo così piccoli. Quando gli fu concesso, con le bacchette prese le varie ossa, che poi avrebbe riposto in ordine nell'urna: per prima cosa quelle dei piedi e via via fino a quelle della testa. Alla fine l'urna venne coperta da un panno bianco e la portò direttamente al cimitero, alla tomba di famiglia: non voleva che i bambini la vedessero. Disse una preghiera e alla fine rientrò a casa, distrutto: doveva anche organizzare la cena per "condividere" il dolore di quella perdita e in quel momento non ne aveva molta voglia: voleva solo poter chiudersi in camera a piangere in santa pace.  
I fratelli Samonji lo videro rientrare, ma decisero di tenere ancora i tre piccoli: era chiaro quanto il loro Signore fosse scosso da quella morte e che aveva bisogno di starsene un po' da solo, senza persone che lo disturbassero... Solo verso sera Souza osò andare a bussare alla porta della sua camera: magari si era addormentato, o non voleva proprio fare quella cena, per quella sera?

"Hasebe-sama... Ci siamo permessi di preparare il cibo per la cena: ve la sentite, o volete rimandare a un altro giorno?" la voce tradiva un filo di preoccupazione, che era perfettamente legittimo, data la situazione.  
"Arrivo, grazie per avermi svegliato: potreste cambiare i bambini con delle cose adatte alla situazione? Io mi cambio e ci sono." era l'unica altra richiesta che aveva per quei tre: erano stati sempre così disponibili e affidabili... Lui invece in quel momento non era molto lucido, il dolore gli annebbiava la mente.  
"Certo Signore, quando scenderete, li troverete pronti." Souza scese dai fratelli e, prendendo in braccio l'ultimo nato, salì nella loro cameretta, per cercargli un vestito cerimoniale adatto: fortuna che avevano già fatto fare dei vestiti su di misura anche per lui. Lo cambiò e alla fine, assieme a Sayo e Kousetsu scese nel grande salotto, dove Hasebe li aspettava.  
"Grazie mille per ciò che avete fatto: anche se è il vostro dovere, sento di doverlo dire." un sorriso tirato era apparso sulle sue labbra e si fece dare in braccio il neonato, mentre Tsurumaru e Munechika si sedevano ai suoi lati.  
"Cosa succederà d'ora in poi, Padre?" chiese Munechika, mentre fissava dritto davanti a sé, con il faccino contorto in una smorfia di dolore.  
Quella domanda lasciò interdetto Hasebe per qualche minuto: cosa doveva rispondergli? Doveva usare molto tatto, ma non aveva proprio idea di cosa rispondere. "Andrà tutto bene: ce la caveremo anche senza mamma e tu continuerai la tua istruzione per succedermi a capo della nostra dinastia." forse non era proprio ciò che il più grande voleva sentirsi dire, ma veramente... Era difficile.  
"Capisco... Spero che ovunque è mamma adesso, sia comunque felice: noi dobbiamo andare avanti in sua memoria e di certo non avrebbe voluto vederci così." simili parole erano strane pronunciate da un bambino di appena sei anni, ma ormai aveva già capito come andava quel mondo in cui vivevano e in cui avrebbe potuto perdere anche il padre, ogni secondo che passava.  
"Hai ragione: non dobbiamo dimenticarla, ma contemporaneamente dobbiamo andare avanti proprio per lei." cullava Hotarumaru nel frattempo, canticchiando qualcosa, in attesa dei vari parenti: prima arrivavano meglio era, eppure sembrava che non sarebbe stato così.  
"Sei un insensibile, Munechika! Come puoi dire cose simili, dopo così poco che mamma è morto? Ne sei felice per caso? In fondo non verrai più ignorato, dato che non avranno più figli." Tsurumaru non era stato in grado di restarsene con la bocca chiusa, nonostante il padre avesse dato ragione al fratello maggiore.  
"Non è affatto così! Dispiace moltissimo anche a me che mamma sia morta, non rompere!" gli lanciò un'occhiataccia: come si permetteva di parlargli in quel modo? Scosse per un attimo la testa, sospirando... Cosa voleva da lui? Insomma... Era la verità, anche se faceva male.  
"Certo, come no... Non farmi ridere." avrebbe aggiunto altro, ma un'occhiataccia e conseguente rimprovero da parte del padre, lo fecero zittire.  
"Tsurumaru, smettila! Anche tuo fratello è addolorato per la perdita, non accusarlo di cose infondate!" ci mancava solo che si mettessero a litigare proprio... Sospirò e alla fine si alzò, dato che stavano iniziando ad arrivare i vari parenti. "Non litigate davanti ai parenti, capito?" il tono di voce era severo e andò alla porta solo quando entrambi ebbero annuito.

Alla fine la cena andò bene, senza litigi o incidenti: parlarono molto della defunta, ricordando momenti vari, che ognuno aveva vissuto con lei... Il dolore era ben visibile sulle facce di tutti i presenti, ma cercavano comunque di non darlo troppo a vedere, dato che era una cosa quasi indiretta per loro, anche se li toccava molto da vicino: tutti si erano rapportati con lei, in un modo o in un altro... Il tempo passava in fretta: i tre bambini ormai erano diventati grandi e le divergenze tra Munechika e Tsurumaru, con il passare degli anni erano solo aumentate; era forse geloso di tutte le attenzioni che riceveva il più grande? Per nulla: più che altro era sempre più convinto, dentro di sé, che tutta quella era una farsa, doveva solo trovarne le prove, o nessuno lo avrebbe mai ascoltato.

"Hotarumaru ti andrebbe di darmi una mano a trovare una cosa?" Munechika era a una delle solite lezioni, quindi Tsurumaru aveva approfittato della cosa per cercare l'aiuto del fratellino: se cercavano in due sarebbe stato più veloce, no?  
"Mh?" il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo verso il fratellone, guardandolo con sguardo interrogativo. "Oh: certo, non ho nulla da fare ora come ora, quindi ti aiuto volentieri." Si alzò con un sorriso, avvicinandosi a lui. "Cosa dobbiamo cercare?" gli piacevano cose simili, quindi tanto meglio.  
"Qualsiasi cosa che possa testimoniare il fatto che Munechika non può essere il vero erede." spiegò in poche parole, scrollando le spalle: gli sarebbe andato ancora bene? Sperava di sì, altrimenti si sarebbe arrangiato da solo e tanti saluti. "Vuoi aiutarmi ancora? Se non ti interessa mi arrangio da solo, non ci sono problemi" sapeva di non poterlo costringere, quindi lasciò che ci pensasse con la propria testa.  
"Sei proprio in fissa con questa storia: sei geloso di lui per caso?" chiese, ma scrollò le spalle, deciso in ogni caso ad aiutarlo. "Qualsiasi sia il motivo per cui tu devi trovare questo documento o questa persona non m'importa più di tanto, perciò ti darò una mano." avrebbe occupato un po' del proprio tempo libero in fin dei conti.  
"Benissimo: tu vai a chiedere qui nel palazzo se per caso qualcuno è stato testimone di qualcosa, mentre io controllo un po' di stanze... Magari ha scritto qualcosa all'amante, per quello che possiamo saperne." sembrava davvero convinto che ci fosse qualcosa dietro tutto quello e lo avrebbe trovato ad ogni costo. "Sii molto discreto, mi raccomando: non fare domande troppo mirate o potrebbe scattare uno scandalo senza che ve ne sia davvero uno." tutto andava bene, ma fino ad un certo punto ovviamente: voleva evitare reali casini.  
"Si fratellone! Sarò il più discreto possibile, non preoccuparti!"

Hotarumaru era entusiasta della cosa: anche se Tsurumaru era più legato a lui, era difficile che lo includesse nelle cose che stava facendo o che aveva intenzione di fare. Si divisero e Tsurumaru iniziò a cercare subito nelle loro camere: dubitava che, ammesso ci fosse una prova, l'avrebbe messa lì, ma non poteva escludere davvero nulla.  
Cercò in ogni singolo cassetto, angolo di stanza, ma non vi trovò nulla, come immaginava all'inizio: poco male, non si sarebbe arreso di certo, dato che stava cercando una prova di vitale importanza.  
Quando si fece una certa ora dovette smettere, dato che ormai Munechika stava per tornare da tutte quelle lezioni e andò a recuperare il fratellino, chiudendosi nella sua stanza.

"Allora, hai scoperto qualcosa? Domani riprendiamo, appena il fratellone se ne va: ora sarebbe davvero troppo pericoloso." sperava che la ricerca dell'altro, a differenza della propria avesse portato a qualcosa di buono.  
"Purtroppo no: non ho fatto domande molto specifiche, ma coloro a cui ho chiesto non sanno nulla a quanto pare, mi dispiace..." un buco nell'acqua: ecco cos'era stata quella ricerca e gli dispiaceva molto, perché aveva voluto rendersi utile, ma non vi era riuscito e soprattutto aveva voluto impressionarlo, ma nulla.  
"Su, non ti preoccupare: può anche essere che nessuno ne sappia nulla, quindi non ti buttare giù di morale, va tutto bene." gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò di scatto, stringendolo a sé. "Piuttosto, mi fa piacere che tu abbia accettato di aiutarmi: non so perché, ma non me lo aspettavo minimamente." un piccolo sorrise apparve sulle labbra del più grande, mentre si staccava infine da quell'abbraccio che lui stesso aveva iniziato.  
"Sì ma... Uff, mi dispiace in ogni caso: volevo risultare utile, ma non sono riuscito a trovare nulla di nulla." ricambiò il suo abbraccio con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra: se a lui andava bene così... Poteva anche smetterla di preoccuparsi così tanto, no? "Se avrai bisogno di qualsiasi altra cosa, sappi che sono sempre disponibile ad aiutarti: mi fa davvero piacere rendermi utile in qualche modo." si stiracchiò un attimo, andando a sedersi sul proprio letto.  
"Se non mi aiutassi ci metterei il doppio del tempo e in questo modo facciamo qualcosa insieme: certo, non è una cosa così bella, però... Sempre meglio di nulla, no?" gli scompigliò momentaneamente i capelli, prima che lui si sedesse sul letto. "Finché questa specie di missione non sarà finita, potrai aiutarmi ovviamente, se non ti stancherai, dato che immagino possa risultare una rottura dopo un po'. Capisci bene però, che facendolo da solo, impiegherei un sacco di tempo e essere in due è sempre una buona cosa."  
Lo salutò e se ne tornò nella propria camera, sospirando lievemente: era una pazzia quella, o avrebbe portato davvero a qualcosa? Sarebbe riuscito a trovare la verità?


	5. Noone is destined to fall forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Prince of Stride: Alternative  
> Titolo: Noone is destined to fall forever  
> Personaggi: Reiji Suwa, Mayuzumi Shizuma  
> Pairing: ReiShizu  
> Genere: Triste, fluff  
> Avvisi: missing moments  
> Rating: verde  
> Parole: 1024  
> Prompt: Forza interiore  
> Durante le prove di un concerto Reiji si fa male a *decidi tu cosa*, e Shizuma...

Era un sabato apparentemente normale: l'indomani avrebbero avuto un concerto nella prefettura di Nagano, quindi si stavano esercitando ancora, per fare in modo che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato tutto perfetto. Era tutto il pomeriggio che provavano e la stanchezza iniziava a farsi sentire nel corpo di tutti: sì, Shizuma per di più iniziava a sentire la gamba fargli lievemente male...  
"Per ora facciamo una pausa: ne ho davvero bisogno, a causa della gamba, scusate." non voleva essere un peso per tutti, ma non erano cose da sottovalutare ed era il primo a cui non piaceva dover far pausa, ora che erano quasi alla fine delle prove.   
Si sedette sul bordo del palco, fissandosi le gambe per un attimo, prima che la sua attenzione venisse attirata da un tonfo sordo: si girò di scatto e sgranò gli occhi, nel vedere Reiji a terra; cosa gli era successo? Si era solo girato un attimo, aveva abbassato per qualche secondo la guardia e ora Reiji era accasciato a terra... Si mordicchiò un labbro e con uno scatto si rimise in piedi, trattenendo una smorfia di dolore: doveva assicurarsi delle condizioni del master, non gli interessava delle proprie, non era mai stato così.  
"Reiji-sama...!" coprì con pochi passi la distanza che lo separava dal ragazzo più piccolo e una volta davanti a lui si piegò sulle ginocchia, osservandolo. Il braccio destro era gonfio, o meglio: l'avambraccio... Che fosse inciampato e per non farsi male aveva posato in avanti il braccio, teso? "Cos'è successo?" non lo muoveva: aveva paura di fargli del male.  
"Ngh..." un gemito di dolore sfuggì alle labbra di Reiji, mentre voleva cercare di rialzarsi. "Sono inciampato e sono caduto male... Non ci voleva." si arrese e guardo l'amico d'infanzia, in una tacita richiesta di aiutarlo.  
"Non ti preoccupare, Reiji-sama: ora ti porto in pronto soccorso." gli diede una mano a rialzarsi, mentre guardava gli altri quattro componenti del gruppo. "Finite qui per oggi: meglio evitare altri infortuni; appena so qualcosa ve lo faccio sapere."   
Per lo meno Reiji riusciva a camminare, anche se forse un problema al braccio sarebbe stato comunque scomodo. Lo fece salire in macchina, facendo tutto lui: non voleva che l'altro muovesse per alcun motivo il braccio. Una volta al posto di guida fece un respiro profondo e mise in moto, guidando tranquillo fino all'ospedale più vicino.   
"Shizuma..." la voce di Reiji lo riportò alla realtà, appena furono nella saletta d'aspetto, mentre aspettavano che venisse chiamato per la visita. "Anche se non sono telepatico come te... So a cosa stai pensando e non devi." la voce era ferma e quasi autoritaria.  
"Io... Mi sento in colpa: avrei dovuto fermare prima le prove: ho sopportato per un po' il dolore alle gambe, ma poi mi sono detto che dovevo fermarmi o non mi avrebbero retto più e invece... Sei stato tu a farti male: questa volta non sono riuscito a proteggerti, come ho sempre fatto e la cosa mi innervosisce parecchio." sì, era davvero frustrato: aveva sempre fatto di tutto per l'altro, eppure se le gambe non avessero deciso di abbandonarlo proprio in quel momento, tutto quello non sarebbe successo.  
"Mayuzumi Shizuma, mi vuoi ascoltare?" la voce suonò forse più dura di quanto avrebbe voluto modellarla, però pazienza, avrebbe fatto più effetto. "Poteva succedere a chiunque: eravamo tutti stanchi. In quanto capitano avrei dovuto fermarci prima... La colpa è solo ed esclusivamente mia."   
Avrebbe aggiunto altro, ma l'altoparlante della sala lo chiamò, quindi si limitò ad alzarsi ed entrare. Shizuma rimase in silenzio, lasciando che l'amico entrasse da solo: nonostante le parole di Reiji, non ce la faceva a non sentirsi in colpa e si diede dei pugni sulle gambe, sbuffando irritato. Non poteva essere qualcosa di grave, o come si sarebbe esibito il giorno dopo? Potevano cancellare il concerto, sì, ma lui aveva bisogno di sfogarsi un po' e dato che non poteva correre...   
Attese con impazienza, mentre la testa vagava a tutte le volte in cui lo aveva protetto, ma soprattutto a quando avevano dodici anni Reiji e tredici Shizuma, in cui aveva subito quel pessimo scherzo e si era ritrovato costretto su una sedia a rotelle per un anno. Era stato davvero difficile accettarlo: non era mai stato bravissimo nello sport e Reiji aveva iniziato Stride per poter fare qualcosa assieme, ma poi tutto era andato a scatafascio nel giro di qualche minuto, per un gioco da parte di un gruppetto di dodicenni. Aveva sempre avuto Reiji vicino a sé, che non lo aveva mai fatto sentire solo ed era grazie a lui e alla forza interiore che aveva trovato, se ora riusciva ancora a camminare su quelle gambe.   
Solo dopo diversi minuti vide Reiji tornare e quella vista non gli piacque affatto: aveva il braccio al collo e sembrava fasciato: non era ingessato, quindi era già una buona cosa, però...   
"Non è nulla di particolarmente grave, solo una piccola storta all'avambraccio. Domani ovviamente il concerto si fa: non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo cancellare." non sarebbe stato di certo il dolore al braccio ad impedirgli di esibirsi.  
Shizuma sospirò davvero sollevato: tutto è bene ciò che finisce bene, no? "Hai una forza interiore fuori dal comune, sai? Mi hai supportato tutto quell'anno in cui sono stato sulla sedia a rotelle e ora ti comporti come se quello fosse un piccolo incidente di percorso." commentò un po' divertito, alzandosi infine.  
"La tua situazione era diversa e più complicata: in una settimana io guarirò, mentre tu hai impiegato ben un anno, perdendone uno scolastico." c'era un po' di differenza, questo era sicuro.  
"In ogni caso, continuerò a proteggerti, fino alla morte, Reiji-sama." come un vero maggiordomo fece un lieve inchino: in realtà, dietro quelle parole c'era una tacita promessa: non avrebbe mai lasciato il suo fianco e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di fargli del male.   
Lo sospettavo già, grazie Shizuma..." 

Un sorriso tra i più belli che gli avesse mai visto sulle labbra, irradiò Reiji e Shizuma gli si avvicinò prendendolo per mano, portandolo alla macchina: insieme potevano affrontare di tutto e se lo erano dimostrati più di una volta in quegli anni, da quando si erano conosciuti.


	6. This thing is killing me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Prince of Stride: Alternative  
> Titolo: This thing is killing me  
> Personaggi: Amatsu Ida, Takeru Fujiwara, Toya Natsunagi  
> Pairing: //  
> Genere: introspettivo  
> Avvisi: UST, possibile What!if  
> Rating: verde  
> Parole: 3550  
> Prompt: nessuno

Qualcosa continuava ad innervosire Ida: non era da lui essere così nervoso, eppure... In quei giorni c'era ben poco da fare e i suoi compagni se ne erano ben accorti: quello stato d'animo non intaccava i suoi allenamenti, ma era davvero intrattabile.  
Quando quel giorno rischiò di mandare all'aria gli allenamenti, Toya, il loro relationer, decise che era meglio parlargli.

Si era accorto subito del fatto che il fucsia stesse correndo troppo veloce: se ne era stupito all'inizio, ma era durato giusto una frazione di secondo, prima che gli intimasse di rallentare. "Ida, rallenta! Stai andando troppo veloce e rischi solo di far male a te e a Tomoe!" no, non poteva permettere che i loro migliori corridori si facessero male in quel modo, solo per la stupidità di Ida.  
"Ce la facciamo benissimo a non scontrarci, dubiti forse di noi, Toya-senpai?" Il tono, come al solito, era risultato arrogante e sembrare celare una specie di sfida. che però Toya non aveva alcuna intenzione di cogliere.  
"Sei il solito testone e arrogante, inizio a stufarmi: qui sono io il Relationer e so cos'è meglio per voi, affinché non vi facciate male!" sbottò il maggiore, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo, irritato come poche volte. "La sai una cosa? Ti ricordo che tra tre giorni abbiamo un'altra gara... Ti ricordo che ci metto ben poco a decidere e parlare con il coach di farti cambiare posto; comportandoti così fai solo affondare la squadra, quindi vedi di allenarti come si vede!" Era stato molto duro, sì, ma con una testa calda come Amatsu, era proprio ciò che ci voleva.  
"Sei davvero cattivo, senpai: io ho il diritto di restare in questa posizione, non mi minacciare così" nonostante tutto, non sembrava per niente decidersi a voler rallentare, dato che non lo stava facendo...  
"Dopo facciamo i conti, puoi scommetterci." Era una vera e propria minaccia velata, prima che siconcentrasse sulla corsa di Tomoe. "Tomoe: rallenta e fate lo scambio a pochi centimetri dalla linea della take-over zone, o vi farete male."

Si portò una mano tra i capelli verdi, lasciandosi andare infine contro lo schienale della sedia, senza dire altro: doveva assolutamente parlare con Amatsu, non c'era altro da fare. Era l'unico a rapportarsi maggiormente con lui e se non fosse stato così, chissà chi lo avrebbe fatto ragionare: per essere un primino dava troppo spesso delle gatte da pelare. Sentì chiaramente il battersi delle mani dei due runner e riuscì finalmente a rilassarsi: ora che il presunto peggio era stato evitato, Amatsu doveva solo raggiungere il traguardo e per quella giornata avrebbero finito gli allenamenti; in fondo iniziava a diventare scuro e per quanto il loro impianto scolastico fosse provvisto di illuminazione era meglio non esagerare.

"Per oggi abbiamo finito: andate pure a cambiarvi." disse mentre si alzava e raccoglieva le proprie cose, per dirigersi verso gli spogliatoi: non avrebbe impiegato molto a cambiarsi a differenza degli altri che si sarebbero fatti di sicuro la doccia: avrebbe atteso in ogni caso che il kohai uscisse, per parlargli in santa pace e non davanti a tutti. Appena fu nello spogliatoio si cambiò e mise tutto nel proprio borsone, uscendo fuori ad aspettare all'ombra di un albero non molto distante, dato il caldo che faceva: era pur sempre fine agosto dopotutto.  
Amatsu fece tutto con calma: immaginava benissimo che Toya volesse parlargli, peccato che la stessa cosa non valesse anche per lui... Era irritato per conto proprio e se il relationer gli avesse chiesto cos'avesse, nemmeno avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere, dato che non ne aveva la più pallida idea. Ci mise una buona dose di minuti, prima di uscire dalla doccia e cambiarsi, uscendo infine: notò una sagoma alzarsi da sotto un albero e non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di guardare, per sapere chi fosse. "Senti Toya-senpai, mi dispiace per come ti ho trattato prima: avrei dovuto darti più rispetto, invece mi sono comportato davvero in modo arrogante e non so cosa mi sia preso." disse, ancor prima che l'altro potesse aprir bocca: si stava pentendo di come lo aveva trattato, dato che era l'unico con cui parlava seriamente, però non era nemmeno del tutto colpa propria.  
"Apprezzo il fatto che tu ti stia scusando, però se non ti dispiace, vorrei parlarti comunque: non è nulla da sottovalutare secondo me e forse parlarne ti aiuterà." voleva davvero essergli utile, perché non era normale una cosa simile e, per quanto la velocità fosse utile, doveva davvero evitare di far del male a qualcuno. "Posso accompagnarti a casa? Così intanto ne parliamo? Non mi sto auto invitando a casa tua, possiamo fermarci a parlare da qualche parte, oppure andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare qui vicino: è quasi ora di cena ormai." con una mano andò a scompigliargli lievemente i capelli, con un sorriso tranquillo sulle labbra.  
"Non c'è nulla di cui dobbiamo parlare, senpai: mi rendo conto di essermi fatto sopraffare da ciò che provò, nell'allenamento di oggi e non succederà più." non voleva parlare di nulla, solo essere lasciato da solo. "Magari un giorno ne parleremo, ma non ce n'é bisogno ora, dico sul serio." sperava che il senpai si convincesse di ciò che gli stava dicendo...  
Toya sospirò e si piazzò davanti a lui, osservandolo negli occhi. "Da quando non mi dici i tuoi problemi?" se proprio non voleva parlarne lo avrebbe lasciato stare, però gli dispiaceva. "La nostra é sì, una squadra di solitari, ma questo non vuol dire che ti devi chiudere anche nei miei confronti, quando sono l'unico con cui hai veramente legato." ed era vero: non per nulla era colui con cui parlava di più.  
"Sono... Sono cose personali, davvero... Ti annoierei solamente a raccontartele." perché era così insistente? Non poteva accettare ciò che gli aveva detto, senza aver nulla da ridire? Continuò a camminare senza aggiungere nulla, ma sperando, in sé, che la smettesse... Non voleva parlargli di ciò che aveva provato durante la gara vinta contro la Honan, di quando aveva preso Takeru per il mento e solo la forza di volontà e l'arroganza gli avevano impedito di baciarlo...  
"Ida... Guardami!" il tono del relationer fu molto duro e deciso, mentre l'altro sembrava voler evitare a qualsiasi costo il discorso. Lo prese per un braccio, in modo che si fermasse e si girasse.  
Per quanto normalmente il senpai sembrasse uno tranquillo, Amatsu sapeva benissimo che era meglio non farlo arrabbiare e, fu proprio per quello, che si fermò e si girò verso di lui. "Non ho altra scelta, vero Toya-senpai?" chiese con fare ormai rassegnato.  
"Esattamente: quindi ora andiamo in un bar, ti offro qualcosa e mi racconti tutto ciò che ti affligge." non avrebbe accettato alcun rifiutò: era l'unica che poteva fare per lui, oltre ad ascoltarlo e dargli dei consigli. "Voglio solo cercare di darti una mano e non giudicarti: tutti possono avere dei momenti no." un piccolo sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra.

Si infilarono in un bar non molto distante da lì e dopo aver ordinato, Amatsu fece un respiro profondo: il continuò fissarlo di Toya lo metteva a disagio in quel momento e voleva che smettesse, ma non lo disse apertamente. Toya però sembrò rendersene conto, perché spostò lievemente lo sguardo di lato, inmodo da non farlo sentire troppo sotto pressione.  
"É iniziato tutto durante la gara dell'End of Summer che abbiamo disputato contro la Honan..." iniziò a dire, mentre tormentava il tovagliolo. "Se vogliamo essere molto pignoli, dal momento in cui, al punto mio e di Takeru, di partenza, abbiamo iniziato a parlare... Sai bene come sono fatto: tendo sempre a provocare l'anchor avversario, eppure in questo caso la cosa non sembrava toccare minimamente Takeru, che mi ha deliberatamente ignorato tutto il tempo." continuò a raccontare, fermandosi solo per ringraziare il cameriere, che era appena arrivato con le loro ordinazioni.  
"Cos'é iniziato di preciso durante quella gara?" lo stava seguendo senza dire nulla, ma aveva sentito il bisogno di chiedere una cosa simile: Amatsu non poteva permettersi distrazione alcuna, non ora che erano alle semifinali dell'End of Summer. "In ogni caso, ricordati solo una cosa: niente distrazioni in gara, o rischi di mandare tutto all'aria." disse pacato, iniziando a mangiare il proprio panino.  
"So benissimo che in gara nulla può distrarmi: non sono uno sconsiderato e, anche se sono solo un primino, so di avere molte responsabilità sulle spalle, dato che sono l'anchor della squadra. La fiducia tua e del coach non sarà mai malriposta; non vi farò pentire delle vostre decisioni." si portò una mano tra i capelli, condendo la propria insalatona: non aveva voluto far spendere troppo al compagno, quindi si era limitato a quello.  
"Io e il coach ci fidiamo ciecamente di te, per quanto tu possa essere una specie di novizio in questo ambito, c'é un motivo ben preciso per cui sei stato scelto tu quest'anno come nuovo anchor, quindi non farti problemi a riguardo; non perderai facilmente il tuo posto, puoi starne certo." sapeva molto bene come prenderlo ormai e fare così era davvero la cosa migliore per tutti. "Se ti vedrò distratto, non esiterò a urlarti contro: non posso permettersi che rischi di fare del male a te stesso o ai nostri compagni, solo per colpa del tuo flusso di pensieri... Oggi hai rischiato già molto. Devi solo capire che ciò che hai fatto oggi, poteva essere potenzialmente pericoloso: abbiamo sì delle riserve da utilizzare, però non ce la faremmo a farli connettere con gli altri, nel giro di due giorni." non voleva farlo sentire in colpa, bensì fargli capire ciò che aveva fatto di sbagliato.  
"Ho commesso un grave errore e ho già chiesto scusa a Tomoe-senpai e a tutti gli altri titolari: riconosco ciò che ho fatto e non serve che me lo sottolinei così tante volte, dico sul serio... Ho imparato la lezione, non serve più a nulla ripetermelo in continuazione nel giro di una cena." ecco, aveva iniziato ad irritarsi di nuovo: con lui non c'era bisogno di ripeterlo ventordicimila volte un concetto e gli sembrava quasi che Toya lo stesse pensando un cretino. "Posso continuare con il mio discorso, o hai ancora da farmi la ramanzina, senpai?" posò le bacchette sull'apposito sostegno, bevendo un sorso di thé, con le mani lievemente tremanti.  
"Vai avanti, non ti interromperò più." Ed era una promessa che avrebbe mantenuto: non voleva che l'altro si arrabbiasse ulteriormente e in un certo senso ci teneva a non vederlo allontanarsi per i propri modi di fare a volte forse troppo apprensivi o aggressivi. Non era del tutto da lui essere così, però cosa poteva farci? Non sopportava situazioni simili: tutto lì.  
"Ecco, insomma..." come poteva dirglielo? Non era mica così facile! Chissà poi cos'avrebbe pensato di lui il senpai. "Non voglio che mi pensi come un tipo semplice o cose simili, però quel tipo, quel Takeru... Mi ha smosso qualcosa dentro: è difficile da spiegare, dico sul serio, perché non capisco nemmeno io cosa mi stia prendendo, però davvero, non è una cosa affatto normale per me." Con un piccolo sospiro appoggiò la tazza sulla sua tazzina, alzando per un attimo lo sguardo su quello dell'altro. "Prima che tu mi dica qualcosa tipo: - mentre corri devi pensare solo al percorso, non a ciò che ti affligge - , ti ripeto per l'ennesima volta che non succederà di nuovo: hai la mia parola." Riprese a mangiare un po' di insalatona, prima di riprendere a parlare. "Da quella gara sento il bisogno di averlo per me: già alla fine, quando gli ho parlato alla fine del tracciato, avrei tanto voluto baciarlo: I nostri visi erano così vicini, ma sono riuscito a darmi un contegno e limitarmi a parlargli come se niente fosse, ma non è stato per niente facile." portò le mani davanti agli occhi, sospirando pesantemente: quello Strider doveva assolutamente uscirgli dalla testa o sarebbero stati guai; non poteva distrarsi per colpa sua, di qualcuno che non avrebbe mai potuto avere nella propria vita. Lo desiderava, sì, ma era tutta una cosa corporea, non era proprio sentimentale... Non per ora, per lo meno: se lo avesse visto altre volte probabilmente si sarebbe trasformato tutto, però non era quello il caso, in quel momento.  
Toya rimase zitto per tutto il tempo, ascoltandolo con attenzione: di tanto in tanto addentava il panino che aveva ordinato e, quando l'altro sembrò finire il proprio racconto, lui finì la cena. "Mmmh, capisco... Quindi è tutta una questione di attrazione fisica verso l'anchor della Honan. Cos'aveva di tanto speciale? Insomma: non può averti ridotto così solo parlandoti." voleva solo capire la situazione, non voleva giudicarlo.  
"Non lo so esattamente: probabilmente quello sguardo di continua sfida che mi ha rivolto tutto il tempo, forse le sue labbra così rosee..." scrollò le spalle: non lo sapeva davvero e la cosa lo frustrava non poco: non aveva minimamente il tempo materiale per perdersi in simili cose stupide. Finì l'insalata e si rilassò, portando le braccia indietro, ad appoggiarsi sul legno. "Una cosa buona in tutto questo però c'è: parlarne con te adesso, mi ha calmato e sento meno la pressione delle mie azioni." a volte non si esprimeva molto bene, però sperava che l'altro avesse capito cosa intendesse, perché era ben difficile che dicesse cose simili, normalmente.  
"Visto allora che ho fatto bene a convincerti? Non eri molto propenso a volermene parlare, eppure ora non ti ho sbranato, ma mi sono limitato ad ascoltarti." un sorriso apparve sul viso del relationer, che chiamò il cameriere per farsi portare il conto. "Pago e poi usciamo: non ho ancora finito di parlarti." non era una minaccia, bensì un tentativo come un altro di aiutarlo, tutto lì. Pagò e alla fine uscì poco prima di lui, che lo seguiva in silenzio.  
"Sì, ora non mi pento di essere uscito con te: in parte mi sento sollevato, anche se quella sensazione non se ne è ancora andata via del tutto." non era mica così facile dimenticare certe cose nel giro di così poco tempo e di certo pensarvi non aiutava minimamente. "Hai per caso qualche consiglio da darmi? Insomma: immagino sia per quello che tu abbia intenzione di parlare ancora, no?" non gli piaceva molto dover farsi aiutare in quel modo, ma doveva ammettere che probabilmente non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta da solo. "Se ti ho detto di restare ancora fuori é proprio per questo motivo: ovviamente dobbiamo rientrare al campus entro il coprifuoco, però non ci saranno problemi; seguimi..." lo portò in riva alla spiaggia, sedendosi infine su una delle tante sdraio libere, facendo cenno anche all'altro di sedersi. "Allora: é una situazione un po' complicata, però troveremo ben presto una soluzione, non ti preoccupare." si era cacciato in un bel guaio, doveva ammetterlo, ma era lì per una cosa precisa e non gli avrebbe negato il proprio aiuto, non ora.  
"Lo so e mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto trascinati nei miei casini." portò le mani nelle tasche della tuta che indossava, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
"Smettila di sentirti in colpa o scusarsi: abbiamo ben altro a cui pensare, no?" gli posò una mano sulla spalla per farlo stare tranquillo. "Cerca di non pensare minimamente a quella gara e se anche venisse menzionata, pensa alla tua corsa, non al dopo; a come hai dato tutto te stesso per batterlo e ci sei riuscito, per qualche secondo di vantaggio, nonostante all'inizio fossi indietro." gli disse, mentre il rumore delle onde li cullava. "É questo tutto ciò che conta: nient'altro. Capisci, no?" attese una risposta, affermativa o negativa che fosse e, continuò a parlare. "Posso immaginare che inizialmente possa essere qualcosa di difficile, però devi farcela ad estraniarsi completamente da tutto il resto. Concentrati sui tuoi obbiettivi e sei a posto."

Sembrava più facile a dirsi che a farsi, ma aveva solo quel suggerimento da dargli: eventualmente altre idee le avrebbe trovate lui stesso. Lo sguardo di entrambi vagò sulla vastità dell'Oceano davanti ai loro occhi, che rifletteva la luce della luna, che c'era in cielo.  
I giorni passavano e la situazione sembrava essersi tranquillizzata per Amatsu: come promesso a Toya non si fece più distrarre da certi pensieri e anche la gara la disputò in modo eccellente; sembrava tornato davvero tutto alla normalità, ma quando incontrò nuovamente Takeru, mentre andavano a riposarsi dopo la semifinale, quella sensazione si fece prepotentemente strada nuovamente in lui.  
Si fermò, lasciando che i compagni continuassero a camminare, prendendolo per un braccio: era staccato rispetto agli altri della Honan, quindi non se ne sarebbero accorti; prima che potesse anche solo reagire, lo trascinò in una stradina laterale poco distante da lì e lo bloccò al muro...  
Vedere la faccia stupita del megane lo fece ghignare in modo molto arrogante.

"Scusa, ma mi prendo ciò che mi sono lasciato sfuggire l'altra volta." il viso si avvicinò in modo molto pericoloso a quello dell'altro, che era impossibilitato nel fermarlo, dato che era praticamente bloccato dall'altro. "Hai paura?" il ghigno si allargò sul viso dell'anchor della Kakyoin.  
"Paura di te? Non farmi ridere." rispose in tono freddo, fissandolo dritto negli occhi: cosa voleva quello, di nuovo, da lui?  
"Bene, allora..."

Non finì la frase che portò il viso ancor più vicino a quello di Takeru, andando a posare le labbra su quelle del coetaneo... Erano proprio come se le era sempre immaginate, ma non riuscì a gustarsi appieno quel contatto, dato che gli arrivò un pugno in piena pancia. Arretrò boccheggiando in cerca di aria, portandosi le mani al ventre, guardando di lato, per capire chi fosse stato, dato che Takeru fino a poco prima era tra le proprie grinfie.  
Sgranò gli occhi notando il senpai e, deglutendo, riportò l'attenzione a Takeru, sussurrando un "scusa", prima di andarsene in completo silenzio... Teneva la testa bassa e non osava dire nulla, primo per paura della rabbia di Toya, secondo perché quel bacio lo aveva confuso ancor di più.

"Il grande Amatsu Ida non ha nulla da dire in propria difesa?" Toya lo stava provocando apposta: voleva sentirlo scusarsi per ciò che aveva fatto e non voleva sentire scuse blande.  
"Ugh..." un mugolio uscì dalle labbra di Amatsu a quelle parole e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, sospirando. "Mi dispiace infinitamente, Toya-senpai! Dopo ciò che hai fatto per me, non avrei dovuto tradire così la tua fiducia..." chiuse per qualche secondo gli occhi, irritato con sé stesso.  
"Non mi interessa: spero che questa bravata non ti faccia fare ciò che ho cercato di farti evitare fino ad ora."

Detto questo, Toya lo superò davvero irritato: che facesse quello che voleva, ma se osava farli perdere... Se la sarebbe vista brutta con lui.  
Takeru, dal canto suo, era ancora appoggiato al muro di quell'edificio, incredulo: non gli era piaciuto per nulla quel bacio, dato che Amatsu gliel'aveva dato dal nulla, senza nemmeno chiedergli il permesso, però... Perché? Non che gli interessasse ed era pure grato al relationer della Kakyoin per aver fermato il compagno, ma ancora non riusciva a dare davvero un senso a ciò che era successo.

"Fujiwara...!" Riku era stato il primo ad accorgersi dell'assenza del compagno e si era preoccupato: dopo essersi accurato che nessuno degli altri sapesse dove fosse, si era messo a cercarlo, giustamente.  
Takeru sentì una voce che chiaramente lo chiamava e sospirò con un lieve sorriso, riconoscendola come quella di Riku: finalmente si erano accorti della sua assenza e avevano mandato il biondino a cercarlo? "Sono qui..." si tolse e raggiunse il compagno di squadra, che aveva un'aria davvero preoccupata.  
"Non sparire così all'improvviso! Dove ti eri cacciato?" Sì, sembrava quasi una moglie che rimproverava il marito, ma cosa poteva farci? Si era sempre preoccupato per lui, da quando si erano conosciuti.  
"....." non sapeva cosa inventarsi in realtà, ma alla fine gli era venuto in mente. "Ho solo parlato con una mia conoscenza, nulla di che: mi dispiace se vi ho fatti preoccupare." camminò oltre lui, sperando che così il discorso sarebbe chiuso, ma evidentemente non era così.  
"Una vecchia conoscenza? Di cos'avete parlato?" no, la curiosità non riusciva a farlo stare zitto, nonostante sapesse benissimo che non erano minimamente affari propri.  
"Non sono cose che ti riguardano, per di più nulla di importante." lo liquidò in modo molto schietto: perché doveva mettere il naso negli affari degli altri? Nemmeno sua madre faceva così... Più o meno.  
"Ero solo curioso, scusa tanto!" le guance di Riku si gonfiarono lievemente, rendendolo alquanto buffo.  
"Non c'è bisogno di prendersela così: non era importante, punto e fine discorso."

Affrettarono il passo e raggiunsero gli altri lungo il percorso: ora c'era l'altra semifinale e volevano vederla: non potevano di certo evitare un'opportunità tale: in fondo la squadra vincitrice avrebbe potuto essere una papabile avversaria per la scalata alla vetta dell'End of Summer dell'anno dopo... In fondo loro ormai erano al di fuori di quello attuale, avendo perso contro la Kakyoin , quindi potevano solo guardare gli eventuali avversari dell'anno dopo.

"Peccato che abbiate perso." la voce di Reiji risuonò dietro le spalle di Takeru, che si girò per un attimo e fissò il capitano della Saisei.  
"Già... Avremo comunque modo di affrontarci di nuovo, Reiji, puoi starne certo." l'espressione rimase invariata, però il tono celava una vera e propria sfida.  
"Quando vorrete, sarete i benvenuti a fare una gara con noi, nella nostra struttura, prima che noi terzi anni ce ne andiamo." sorrise Reiji.  
"Questa è una promessa, Reiji."


	7. Un compleanno speciale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Psycho Pass  
> Titolo: Un compleanno speciale  
> Personaggi: Yayoi, Shion Karanomori  
> Pairing: ShionYayoi  
> Genere: erotico  
> Avvisi: femslash, Modern!AU  
> Rating: rosso  
> Parole: 2550  
> Prompt: nessuno

Un giorno di quasi metà marzo apparentemente come un altro: il lavoro di Shion alla polizia locale trascorreva fin troppo lentamente per i suoi gusti; voleva un po' di azione invece di dover restare dietro quella scrivania, ma a quanto sembrava i delinquenti avevano deciso di essere in ferie quel giorno.   
Sospirò la signora, compiva ventotto anni proprio quel giorno, mentre con fare annoiato osservava delle scartoffie che aveva sulla scrivania: tutte da leggere e firmare, ma non aveva voglia... Per questo lesse tutto sommariamente e alla fine firmò, rilassando sulla sedia: ora che ci pensava, Yayoi ancora non le aveva telefonato per farle gli auguri e la cosa la rattristava un po'; che se ne fosse dimenticata? Lo dubitava fortemente: nonostante il lavoro da hostess di volo, la fidanzata riusciva sempre a ritagliare del tempo da passare assieme e mai si sarebbe scordata una cosa simile.   
Nemmeno il tempo di finire di pensare a quella cosa, che il cellulare iniziò a suonare: si alzò e lo prese dalla giacca appesa all'attaccapanni, sorridendo nel vedere il numero della fidanzata. 

"Buon pomeriggio amore mio, come stai?" Rispose immediatamente e la sua voce così suave ebbe subito l'impatto di rallegrarle quella giornata di lavoro così noiosa.   
"Bene grazie, tu? Sono appena rientrata dall'ultimo volo: sei libera? Volevo passare un attimo da te." Sapeva che stava lavorando, ma magari era di pattuglia, per quello lo chiese.   
"Sono in centrale ad annoiarmi, dato che non sta succedendo nulla di particolare: ti aspetto nel mio ufficio allora." Si sedette di nuovo con un sorriso lievemente malizioso sul volto: non aveva detto nulla del compleanno, però chissà perché voleva proprio vederla in quel momento.   
"Allora sarò lì nel giro di una decina di minuti, a tra poco." Le diede chiaramente un bacio attraverso il telefono e mise giù, cambiandosi a tempo record: non poteva di certo presentarsi ancora in divisa, nonostante fosse più che certa che all'altra non sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto. Come promesso, si presentò nel suo ufficio esattamente dieci minuti dopo, con un mazzo di rose rosse nascosto dietro alla schiena. "Posso entrare?" Chiese dopo aver bussato e aver socchiuso la porta, giusto per non intrufolarsi senza permesso.   
"Certo: entra pure!" Shion le aprì la porta e si sentì allontanare, quindi la guardò con fare stupito. "Cos'hai? Mi sembri strana oggi..." Non aveva fatto caso al fatto che l'altra nascondesse qualcosa dietro la schiena, decisamente no.   
"Mh? Sto benissimo e non sono strana: cosa te lo fa pensare?" Si chiuse la porta dietro, azzardando pure il chiuderla a chiave: non voleva interruzioni e quello era l'unico modo per evitarne; non poteva chiederle di staccare telefono o il resto, quindi si accontentava del poter chiudere a chiave. "Non ti dispiace se ho chiuso a chiave, vero? Voglio un momento tutto per noi." Il tono era malizioso e si avvicinò di più a lei, baciandola dolcemente.   
"Non lo so: ti ho aperto la porta e mi hai allontanata..." l'espressione del viso era un po' in dubbio, ma si rilassò immediatamente a quel bacio. "Lo sai che qui ormai è come se fossi di casa... Non ho nulla da obbiettare a riguardo, cara." La attirò a sé e ricambiò il bacio con una certa passione. Teneva le mani sul suo fondoschiena, quindi non sentiva nulla di strano.   
"Ah, scusami: è solo che... Ho una sorpresa per te." Si staccò un po' e tirò fuori le rose rosse, posandole contro il suo petto. "Buon compleanno: non me ne sono dimenticata, eh." Ridacchiò divertita, alla faccia stupita dell'altro. "Spero che questa sera sarai libera: a che ora finisci il turno?" Voleva preparare le cose in grande, dato che aveva intenzione di chiederle di sposarla e quindi sapere a che ora avrebbe staccato, sarebbe stato molto utile.   
"Stacco alle cinque oggi: ma cosa vuoi fare?" era strano che fosse proprio Yayoi a prendere l'iniziativa, quindi era davvero curiosa.   
"Non te lo dico: rimarrà un segreto." le accarezzò il volto, sfiorandole le labbra con un dito. "Sappi solo che questa sera usciamo, quindi vedi di vestirti per bene, perché sarà in un posto speciale." stava dicendo anche troppo, ma se non le dava indizi probabilmente l'altra si sarebbe presentata in modo casual o sportivo.   
"Anche se in questo modo mi incuriosisci, va bene: mi vestirò in modo molto elegante. Mi verrai a prendere o andremo a piedi?" Non abitavano ancora assieme e, prima o poi le avrebbe chiesto se avrebbe voluto farlo, ma non era ancora il momento adatto.   
"Ti vengo a prendere io alle otto, sii puntuale, mi raccomando!" Le diede un tenero buffetto sulla guancia, perché immaginava benissimo che l'altra, in ogni caso, non sarebbe stata del tutto pronta per quell'ora: conosceva troppo bene la propria polla.   
"Non avere poca fiducia in me: ti prometto che sarò bella pronta per le otto spaccate, non un secondo in più." 

Era una promessa... Insomma: aveva ben tre ore per farsi la doccia, vestirsi come si deve, truccarsi... Non era come le altre volte, che staccava a ridosso dell'appuntamento e quindi necessitava di tempo in più. La più piccola, Yayoi aveva ventisei anni, rise divertita, annuendo prima di baciarla e salutarla, andandosene infine: aveva molto da fare in fin dei conti e non poteva perdere altro tempo.   
Come prima meta, si diresse in gioielleria: con il proprio lavoro guadagnava abbastanza da potersi permettere di prendere un anello decente per quella richiesta, in oro bianco e con diamante. Come seconda tappa andò al ristorante che aveva adocchiato già da tempo: aveva una parte all'aperto, da cui si aveva un'ottima vista sul mare ed era molto raffinato e romantico; di solito cose così non le piacevano moltissimo, ma sapeva che era quello preferito di Shion, quindi poteva benissimo fare un eccezione. Finito di fare tutti i giri, tornò a casa iniziando a prepararsi: un bel tubino color panna lungo fino al ginocchio, un coprispalle dello stesso colore, nel caso facesse freddo, stivali con un leggero tacco e infine del trucco non troppo esagerato. Raccolse i capelli in uno chignon, andando infine in macchina, per andare a prenderla, dopo aver controllato di avere tutto: avrebbe fatto davvero una pessima figura se si fosse dimenticata l'anello, no?   
Stranamente quando arrivò sotto casa di Shion, la trovò già ad aspettarla: la fidanzata indossava uno splendido vestito blu, che arrivava fino alle sue caviglie... I capelli, a differenza di sempre, erano lisci ed era ben truccata. Un vero e proprio schianto insomma. 

"Sei un vero e proprio schianto, sai? Ti sei vestita davvero a pennello, brava." appena Shion entrò in macchina, Yayoi si protese verso di lei, dandole un bacio pieno di passione.   
"Tu sei più bella però." mormorò di rimando, posando una mano sulle sue gambe, velate da un paio di calze. "Pure provocatrice con questo bel tubino." ricambiò il suo bacio, accarezzandole lievemente le gambe, desiderando di poter andare sotto quel vestito...   
"Te l'ho detto che dovevamo essere eleganti, nulla mi toglie di provocato, no?" un lieve ghigno apparve sul suo viso, mentre le allontanava delicatamente la mano. "Off limits per ora: dopo la serata sarò tutta tua, per qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare." non voleva rovinare la serata, quello poteva arrivare benissimo anche dopo.   
"Okay, scusami: andiamo pure..." 

Si mise la cintura di sicurezza e aspettò che Yayoi mettesse in modo: non c'era rimasta male, anche se forse poteva sembrare così. Tutto il viaggio passò in completo silenzio, mentre la radio continuava a trasmettere canzoni d'amore, nemmeno a farlo apposta. Quando finalmente parcheggiò, Yayoi scese per prima e andò ad aprirle la portiera con fare elegante: le porse una mano per aiutarla a scendere e la prese sotto braccio. 

"Riconosci questo posto? Mi sembrava a dir poco perfetto per questa serata perfetta." disse con dolcezza, mentre si avviavano all'interno.   
"È il mio ristorante preferito... Davvero hai prenotato qui? Di solito non ti piace." Aveva fatto tutto quello per lei? Quanto poteva amarla?   
"è una serata speciale, per questo ho scelto di venire qui: per una volta potevo ben fare uno strappo alla regola; non sarei morta di certo." Guardò il cameriere e si fece portare al loro tavolo: era in terrazza e c'erano solo loro due... Nessuno si sarebbe seduto là sopra: l'aveva prenotata per tutta la serata, pagando di più proprio perché era una richiesta particolare.   
"Non smetti mai di stupirmi a quanto pare: ti amo." La fermò per qualche secondo e le rubò un bacio, prima di andare a sedersi al loro tavolo. "è tutto così meraviglioso: non ti è costato un patrimonio?" Allungò una mano verso quella di Yayoi stringendola.   
"Non ha importanza quanto sia costato: il mio amore per te non ha prezzo e per vederti felice farei davvero di tutto e di più." Sorrise dolcemente, guardandola con sguardo pieno di amore. "Le portate sono già decise, quindi niente menù: dobbiamo solo aspettare che ce le portino. Cosa prendi da bere?" 

Più tardi avrebbe fatto portare anche lo spumante, ma il momento del chiedere la sua mano era ancora lontano. Arrivarono tutte le portate e fecero una gran scorpacciata di tutto, senza lasciare la minima briciola: si mangiava davvero bene lì dopotutto. Prima del dolce si alzò, con la scusa di andare al bagno e si soffermò da uno dei camerieri, chiedendo che venisse servito lo spumante: andò velocemente al bagno e appena tornata, arrivò il cameriere, che versò loro la bibita, andandosene infine con un inchino. Yayoi si alzò e, dalla tasca della borsa che aveva con sé, ne estrasse un astuccino di velluto blu... Si avvicinò a lei e, mettendosi in ginocchio, le mostrò il contenuto. 

"Shion, mi vuoi sposare?" Rimase in ginocchio, osservando la fidanzata: vedeva i suoi occhi lucidi, sicuramente per la sorpresa e per l'emozione.   
"I-io..." Shion non riusciva nemmeno a parlare, tanta era l'emozione che inondava il suo cuore e il suo corpo per intero. "Certo che ti voglio sposare!" Iniziò seriamente a piangere per la felicità, abbracciandola con forza, mentre Yayoi le metteva l'anello al dito.   
"Mi hai appena reso la persona più felice del mondo, amore mio." Yayoi le si sedette in grembo, baciandola con una certa passione: si sarebbero sposate... Le sembrava un sogno, eppure era tutto vero.   
"Ti amo così tanto che sarei davvero una stupida a dirti di no: sono davvero felice di questa proposta, grazie davvero!" 

Era troppo felice: era da un po' che pensava a quella possibilità, ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di chiederlelo. Si coccolarono per un po' così, osservando il paesaggio, cullate dal rumore delle onde che si infrangevano sulla spiaggia e sugli scogli. Bevvero lo spumante e alla fine, dopo che Yayoi ebbe pagato tutto, tornarono a casa della maggiore: non c'era bisogno di chiedere il permesso di restare lì: entrambe volevano una certa cosa ora , quindi... I vestiti durarono ben poco in camera da letto: iniziarono a spogliarsi già in corridoio con una fretta quasi famelica, nemmeno fosse da anni che non lo facevano, invece erano passati solo alcuni giorni. Entrambe osservavano il corpo perfetto dell'altra, nella loro differenza e si mangiavano letteralmente con gli occhi: fu Shion a prendere in mano la situazione; era sempre lei l'attiva tra le due e non le dispiaceva affatto, per quanto comunque si davano sempre piacere a vicenda: Yayoi non era così bastarda da lasciarla in bianco per fortuna. La distese sul letto, prendendo dall'armadio una scatola piena di giochini erotici: li avevano sempre usati, erano comodi, doveva ammetterlo... Per prima cosa le mise la mascherina, in modo che non vedesse e iniziò a baciarla in modo lievemente rude: le mani scorrevano sul corpo esile dell'altra con una certa famelia, facendo percepire vari brividi di piacere alla compagna. "Lasciati andare ai miei tocchi: preoccupati solo di quelli, come sempre dopotutto." la sua voce risuonò calda all'orecchio di Yayoi, la quale annuì... Non aveva di certo paura di ciò che avrebbe fatto o usato: ormai si fidava ciecamente di lei.   
"Il mio corpo è a tua completa disposizione: lo sai benissimo. Fammi ciò che desideri, perché tanto lo voglio anch'io." non le aveva mai negato nulla e perché farlo ora? Sarebbe stata davvero una cosa senza alcun senso logico, a maggior ragione per il fatto che era un giorno assai speciale per entrambe.   
Sul viso di Shion apparve un sorriso tra I più maliziosi che avesse mai fatto e iniziò a frugare nello scatolone: trovò delle manette, così la ammanettò alla testata del letto, prendendo fuori infine qualche giocattolo, ovvero un dildo e delle palline cinesi. Usò la propria bocca per lubrificare entrambi,andando poi a mettersi tra le sue gambe, iniziando a stuzzicarle il clitoride con la lingua, mentre portava il dildo al suo sesso, iniziando a sfregarlo lì, senza però penetrarla.   
Yayoi se ne stava tranquilla ammanettata al letto e bendata, in preda alle mani e alla bocca della futura moglie: quando la sua lingua iniziò a stuzzicarle il clitoride, Yayoi emise un lieve gemito di piacere; Shion sapeva benissimo come e dove andare a parare per farla sentire bene e mandarla letteralmente in paradiso: doveva ammetterlo.  
Tutte quelle emozioni così assieme non le aveva mai provate e quando la sentì iniziare a penetrarla con il dildo, soppresse un gemito e tornò a rilassarsi: era davvero perfetta con la lingua e aveva impiegato ben poco a farle scordare il dolore di quella penetrazione così improvvisa... Si sentiva bagnatissima e la cosa, per qualche strano motivo, la metteva davvero in imbarazzo: non era la prima volta che succedeva, ma dentro di sè era proprio come se lo fosse sul serio.   
"Non hai motivo di essere imbarazzata: la tua reazione è del tutto normale; smetterai prima o poi di farlo?" chiese Shion con fare divertito, rischiando di ricevere una cuscinata in faccia.  
"T-taci! Non credo cambierò molto purtroppo, ma posso provarci, se proprio ci tieni." spostò di lato il volto, gonfiando lievemente le guance.   
"Non fare la timida: tutto qui. Lo facciamo davvero da molto ormai, ma sembra che sia quasi come la tua prima volta." okay, forse doveva smetterla di parlare e tornare a ciò che stava facendo.   
"Sono fatta così: accettalo... Ora continua ciò che hai iniziato: non credo di riuscire a stare ancora così tranquilla, se ti fermi un'altra volta... Sappilo."  
Era una minaccia quella, sì, anche se era impossibilitata a muoversi, aveva un metodo molto efficace per farle capire che non scherzava. "Ti lascio in bianco se non lo fai, quindi sbrigati, che sono impaziente."

Il suo corpo richiedeva disperatamente le sue attenzioni, infatti con il bacino si alzò lievemente, come a volerle intimare di continuare e ricercare quel piacere che stava provando fino a che l'altra non si era fermata. Le preghiere vennero soddisfatte abbastanza in fretta e i gemiti iniziarono a farsi sentire nel piccolo appartamento: se voleva sapeva davvero esagerare, a quanto sembrava. "Sei una ruffiana, sai? Non ti perdonerò così facilmente però, quindi datti più da fare." le fece una pernacchia, con fare divertito.   
"Sei cattiva però... Non è affatto giusto questo." scosse la testa e si diede per bene da fare, sperando che cambiasse idea una volta che sarebbe venuta... Quando riuscì a farla venire, la osservò con trepidante attesa: quale sarebbe stato il responso?   
"Ti sei rifatta, quindi per questa volta te la cavi..." Fece la sfacciata e la attirò a sé, baciandola in modo rude e irruente.


	8. Paura Improvvisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Free!  
> Titolo: Paura improvvisa  
> Personaggi: Sousuke Yamazaki, Matsuoka Rin, Makoto Tachibana  
> Pairing: SouRin  
> Genere: triste  
> Avvisi: AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Parole: 1712  
> Prompt: Cambiamento + relitto

Era un giorno soleggiato a Yokohama, nella prefettura di Kanagawa: il sole splendeva indisturbato nel cielo e le temperature erano alte. Chi lavorava in ufficio, per fortuna, era provvisto di condizionatori, in modo da non rischiare di svenire, mentre chi era a casa, era a farsi una nuotata in piscina o nella baia di Tokyo.   
Nel commissariato di polizia invece, le ventole giravano in continuazione, dando un po' di tregua ai poveri che erano costretti a restare lì. Sousuke era intento a cercare delle informazioni sul computer, che gli servivano per un caso molto importante: questioni di traffico illegale di schiavi...   
Gli occhi scorrevano con una certa velocità quello che c'era scritto: stava guardando il   
profilo di uno dei possibili capi di quel contrabbando di schiavi... Contemporaneamente, su un foglio, prendeva qualche appunto, con la massima attenzione: non poteva sbagliare nulla dopotutto.   
Haizaki Shougo era il nome di quella persona: già dall'aspetto sembrava un poco di buono, figurarsi per il lavoro che faceva; sospirò infine, rilassandosi per un attimo sulla poltrona, prima di decidere di andare a prendersi un caffé. Si alzò e, passando davanti all'ufficio del collega Rin, si fermò. 

"Hai qualche minuto per una pausa caffè, Rin?" Un lieve sorriso increspata le labbra rosee di Sousuke che, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, osservava il collega, nonché fidanzato.   
"Con piacere: stavo meditando anch'io di fare una pausa, con tutto questo lavoro ci vuole." Rin si stiracchiò lievemente e si alzò, raggiungendolo alla porta, per poi andare al bar al di là della strada. "Scoperto nulla? Non é un caso facile." ci stavano lavorando entrambi da molti giorni, ma era difficile arrivare a qualcosa e i loro informatori tacevano. "Due thé verdi, grazie." disse al cameriere una volta che arrivò per prendere le ordinazioni.   
"Non ancora: mi stavo studiando la scheda del capo di tutto quello, in cerca di qualcosa di utile, ma per ora solo buchi nell'acqua." posò il viso sulla mano, rispondendo solo dopo che il cameriere si fu allontanato. "Abbiamo ancora poco tempo: tra due giorni arriverà il nuovo carico e se non scopriremo dove, non riusciremo mai ad impedir loro di scappare e tornare." stavano facendo di tutto, letteralmente, eppure nulla: non c'erano progressi.   
"Riusciremo ad acciuffarli: siamo sicuramente vicini alla soluzione, dobbiamo solo venirne a capo, anche a costo di dover fare tanti straordinari." ringraziò il signore e iniziò a bere il proprio thé, sospirando. Non gli dispiaceva avere la mente occupata da un caso, ma quello voleva anche dire meno tempo libero per la vita privata.   
"Tra un paio di giorni sarà tutto finito e potremo rilassarci, vedrai." 

Anche Sousuke iniziò a bere il thé e mentre se lo gustavano, parlarono del più e del meno, finché una chiamata non li richiamò in centrale. A quanto sembrava finalmente era stato trovato il molo in cui quella nave sarebbe approdata e l'ora approssimativa. Finalmente c'era stato un passo avanti e ora potevano pensare a una strategia... Dopo aver stampato dei documenti tornò da Rin, sedendosi davanti alla sua scrivania. 

"Dobbiamo decidere un piano d'azione, o ci fregheranno." gli passò i documenti, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, con fare serio. "La cosa migliore da fare é infiltrarsi nell'organizzazione: una volta dentro tastare il terreno e solo in un secondo momento agire." era estremamente serio, come mai lo era stato prima.   
"Abbiamo poco tempo prima che arrivino qui: come dovremmo fare? Dovremmo infiltrarci quando saranno qui." Rin prese i documenti e li guardò sommariamente, tornando con l'attenzione a lui. "Chi lo farà?" non aveva mica intenzione di farlo lui, vero? Temeva però che sarebbe stata quella la risposta.   
"Ci ho pensato mentre stampavo i documenti: credo di essere io il più adatto; non ti sto sminuendo, però..." non se la sarebbe presa, vero? "Non prendertela a male, ma sono più agile e più bravo nel contrattare." Lo vide arrabbiarsi per un attimo, ma poco dopo un ghigno apparve sul volto del fidanzato.   
"Sappi che questa sera la paghi per ciò che mi hai appena detto, però hai ragione in fin dei conti. Dovrai fare estrema attenzione a non destare sospetti... Non voglio di certo che ti uccidano!" l'espressione del più basso, da divertita divenne seria: aveva paura per lui, non poteva negarlo.  
"Mi credi davvero così incompetente? Non è nemmeno da dirlo: ovvio che farò attenzione." l'espressione si alleggerì un po' in un piccolo sorriso, mentre si allungava a scompigliargli i capelli. "Non mi succederà nulla: anche se così non fosse, so di potermi fidare di voialtri, quindi sono del tutto tranquillo... Dico sul serio." non gli interessava che fossero in ufficio: si allungò verso di lui e gli rubò un bacio, per farlo calmare.   
"Sarai su una nave: i nostri eventuali soccorsi potrebbero arrivare in ritardo e non me lo perdonerei mai!" incrociò le braccia al petto risoluto, ricambiando quel bacio, con un sospiro. "Indosserai un microfono ben nascosto, così non se ne accorgeranno." non avrebbe accettato alcuna obiezione: doveva fare come diceva lui. "Almeno se succede qualcosa potremo metterci subito in moto." spiegò infine, mettendosi comodo sulla sedia.  
"....." Sousuke dapprima non disse nulla, poi si decise a parlare. "Va bene: qualsiasi cosa io dica tu mi diresti di no, quindi non posso che accontentarti, no?" disse con fare rassegnato.  
"Esatto: non transigo su certe cose come la tua vita o quella di qualsiasi altro collega... Per questo non posso mandarti così allo sbaraglio: già mandarti senza una pistola sarà una mossa alquanto azzardata, figuriamoci senza una cimice." 

Rin non demordeva: non gli importava nulla, se non la salvezza del fidanzato... Era davvero importante e sapeva di non poter affidare a nessun altro un compito simile: Sousuke era davvero il migliore in quell'ambito, per propria sfortuna.   
Continuarono a discutere di come procedere, decidendo varie tattiche e come si sarebbe dovuto vestire, per non dare nell'occhio e non farsi riconoscere come un poliziotto: era la cosa più importante dopotutto, o lo avrebbero ucciso seduta stante. Il giorno giusto Rin era abbastanza nervoso: gli avevano fatto indossare un giubbotto anti proiettile, ma non si sentiva comunque soddisfatto o tranquillo: poteva succedere davvero di tutto e ne era terrificato.  
Non erano servite a nulla le rassicurazioni dei compagni e di Makoto, che in quanto pompiere, era a loro disposizione in caso di bisogno e per coordinare eventuali sommozzatori, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno... In quelle ore Rin era teso come una corda di violino: era nascosto assieme ai compagni, in modo da poter catturare tempestivamente il responsabile di tutto, senza intoppo alcuno. Teneva sotto controllo la nave, ascoltava con molta attenzione tutto ciò che poteva captare grazie alla cimice posta dietro l'orecchio di Sousuke, ma quando sentì come della interferenza, iniziò ad andare nel panico: cosa stavo succedendo? Perché non funzionava più? 

"Preparatevi all'azione! Ho perso qualsiasi contatto con Sousuke e dobbiamo fare irruzione, per capire cosa stia succedendo!" avvertì tutti i propri uomini, notando infine una cosa agghiacciante: la nave stava salpando e non era per nulla una buona cosa. "Diamine... Makoto! Portami subito dai tuoi sommozzatori!" scese dalla macchina e corse incontro al ragazzo: dove pensavano di andarsene?   
"Rin, sali!" lo fece salire sulla jeep e arrivarono in pochissimo tempo dove erano i sommozzatori. "Dobbiamo seguire la nave: il compagno di Rin è ancora lì." salirono sul motoscafo e in poco si approcciarono alla nave, che era ferma molto lontano dalla riva...  
"Restate qui: io salgo a dare un'occhiata. Preparate due bombole di ossigeno, nel caso ce ne fosse il bisogno e controllate, cortesemente, se in questo punto ci sono posti particolari per cui potrebbero essersi fermati." sembrava essere stata abbandonata, ma allora dove avevano portato Sousuke? Salì a bordo grazie a una scaletta laterale della nave, facendo una prima esplorazione, con molta attenzione. "Dove siete finiti? Vi avevamo in pugno, dannazione." disse tra sè, costretto infine a ritornare al motoscafo. "Niente: non c'è nessuno. Voi avete scoperto qualcosa?" aveva paura: dov'era Sousuke? Cosa gli avevano fatto?  
"Qui sotto c'è il relitto di una nave, che dovrebbe contenere dell'oro: forse sono alla ricerca di quello, però non si spiegherebbe perché non hai trovato Sousuke.." lo informò Makoto, con fare pensieroso.  
"Merda...! Vuoi vedere che lo hanno scoperto e gli hanno fatto qualcosa? Magari ucciso e buttato in mare? Oppure..." sgranò gli occhi e prese per un attimo la cartina nautica che aveva in mano Makoto, alzando un sopracciglio. "Quant'è profondo qui l'oceano? Aiutatemi a indossare le bombole e la tuta intanto, perfavore!" 

Gli altri lo aiutarono velocemente e mentre parlava con Makoto, fu bello pronto. Scese in acqua, respirando come gli era stato detto, girando in cerca del relitto di cui avevano parlato: doveva sbrigarsi o Sousuke poteva morire... Non aveva idea da quanto fosse sott'acqua. Fu facile notarlo, e ci si avvicinò con una certa velocità: trovò Sousuke abbastanza in fretta, già privo di sensi... Si mordicchiò un labbro e gli applicò subito la maschera adatta, facendo partire l'ossigeno: ora doveva solo liberarlo da lì e potevano tornare in superficie.   
Non aveva nulla con cui liberarlo dalle manette, ma alla fine, usando un coltello, riuscì in qualche modo a liberarlo: nel frattempo l'altro ancora non aveva ripreso i sensi e il cuore di Rin batteva come un pazzo, per il timore di averlo perso per sempre. Si sbrigò a tornare in superficie e, aiutato dai pompieri, lo issò sul motoscafo... Si liberò della maschera e iniziò a praticargli la respirazione bocca a bocca, sentendo ancora del battito, per quanto fosse debole.

"Ti prego Sousuke, non mi abbandonare così: mi avevi promesso che sarebbe andato tutto bene... Riprenditi." ripeteva quelle parole, mentre continuava a cercare di rianimarlo: doveva risvegliarsi, non gli importava di nulla.  
"R-Rin..." un flebile sussurro, che si tramutò ben presto in forte tosse, per buttar fuori tutta l'acqua che aveva bevuto. "Li hai catturati?" la missione veniva prima di tutto, a quanto sembrava.  
"Stupido...! Come fai a preoccuparti di questo, ora? Insomma: hai rischiato di morire e tu ti preoccupi della fine di quei tipacci???" era incorreggibile: non poteva davvero crederci a ciò che aveva appena sentito.  
"Certo: perché non dovrei? Almeno saprò che non ho rischiato la vita per nulla." rise divertito.  
"No, mi dispiace... Quando sono arrivato non c'erano più, scusami." lacrime iniziarono a bagnargli il viso: era grato che fosse ancora vivo.


End file.
